Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Traveling Memories
by HikariFate
Summary: Six months have passed since the events of "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Shadows" and now everything becomes more complicated than ever,will they be able to end everything with a "happy ever after"?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Original story by **infamous21. **I do not own any characters form MGLN or any other characters from this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Al-Hazard

Had always been a lonely and dark place, so much that Precia Testarossa never knew who come or left, since it was also a stopping place for the souls on their way to the afterlife.

-Mom, what's wrong? – asked a young woman.

She approached her, looking worried because she had never liked seen her mother sad or worried for no reason, much less if that reason was her sister, Fate, who she herself wished she could meet, someday.

_Someday…_

-Are you all right here, Alicia? – asked her mother.

She looked at her surrounding, in Al-Hazard there was no time or gravity, they didn't know if it was day or night and she would never know anything beyond that infinite place.

-It's all I know, mother, I hardly remember anything about the earth. – she whispered.

-I'm sorry I doomed you to this life. I wish I would have been a better mother for you and your sister. – said then her mother.

-You are mother, in the end, you managed to realize things and that's the most important thing.

Precia hugged her daughter with gratitude while she thought of the other daughter she had created, did she had a good life? She hoped so.

-Mom…

-Precia! Alicia! I found someone!

A man that seemed to be not much younger than Precia approached them running with a body in his arms, a body that Precia knew quite well.

-Who is it? – asked Alicia.

-It can't be… - whispered Precia.

The man approached them with the body in his arms and at seen her face, Precia couldn't help an exclamation of surprise as she watched the golden hair, the face and the features of a particular person, Alicia…

-Fate…

-Fate? – said Alicia.

The man looked at girl's face who he barely managed to save and then he looked at Precia assimilating what he had in his arms, it was more than some lost soul or a abandon body, it was _her._

The living legend, Fate Testarossa.

Their only option of getting out of that prison, for him, Precia and Alicia, it was the only way to escape.

* * *

><p><em><span>Al-Hazard, the miraculous city.<span>_

_City where souls walk in search of their destiny._

_City where the bodies have a new beginning._

_City where every heart can beat again._

_The entry over a large energy is,_

_The endless stay, hell can create,_

_Life can be lost or gained,_

_The way out you will not find._

_Only an angel of golden hair,_

_And incomparable strength,_

_Will be able to give all its light,_

_To save the deserted._

_A price must be paid,_

_A life is to be left,_

_Buried in the depths of the city,_

_Like the gods who govern it._

_Joy, Grief, Love and Despair,_

_Everything must be given,_

_To open the portal._

_The gods have chosen,_

_The angel that saves,_

_These souls with no mercy._

_Golden hair,_

_Compassionate strength,_

_Strong heart,_

_And compassion with no limit._

_When the angel comes,_

_The souls will come to life,_

_And the new future,_

_Will begin,_

_Al-Hazard, the miraculous city,_

_A new goddess you will greet,_

_And your life will be given,_

_For her to save them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so here's the prologue, i know it's short and sorry for not updating during the weekend, i know i said that i would but i had some things to do. I'll try to update faster this time so keep on track. please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_FATE-CHAN!_

-Fate-chan!

She rose from her bed at full speed, her breath agitated and sweat running down her body. The nightmares were too real for her mental wellbeing, her feelings were too confused to be nothing more than a painful memory.

A hole, everything had been taken away by a damn hole that she had opened in her thirst for revenge against Jail Scaglietti, when she had finally thought of giving some peace to her life, that maybe she could, with time and a lot of effort, recover her family, she had lost everything.

She got up from her bed, now immense and all for herself, as it had been for two years and a half, when they had taken Fate unfairly accused of the attack to her parents, since she had decided to try and get her out of her heart, all in vain.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some water when something gently pushed her leg, it was Terri, Fate's guiding dog, who lived with them after the death of the blonde. Nanoha bent down to stroke his head and felt the animal sitting in front of her as if he too noticed her sadness.

-You miss her too, right? – she whispered to the animal.

Terri licked his nose and placed his head under Nanoha's head, she hugged him and a few tears fell from her eyes as the animal seemed to look at her with sad eyes, as if he knew what was going on.

_Really, Fate-chan, you knew how to touch everyone's hearts, including animals._

-Nanoha-mama

Nanoha separated for Terri as Vivio stood at the door, clutching her stuffed bunny, one of many that Fate had given her, and in her special pajamas, a gift from her mothers on one of her birthdays.

-Vivio, what are you doing up?

-I couldn't sleep – said the girl.

Nanoha stood up as the animal walked toward the girl and Vivio hugged him tightly, as if Fate had left him there to look after them.

_Fate-chan, we miss you._

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow had done many things wrong in her life, she had allowed her husband to leave for a mission that, as they had thought, ended his life, she had also permitted the separation from her son for doing something that she would regret her entire life.<p>

Because if anyone deserved to have Clyde's last name, that person was Fate, that's why, when she learned the truth, Lindy had done something she shouldn't do, she had used her position and power to give Fate back the last name Harlaow and that she made sure to also give her a tribute for all that she had saved, but that wasn't all.

Vivio also had the last name Harlaow, as she knew that Fate would have wanted, now her name was Vivio Takamachi Harlaow and she carries it with pride and elegance, just like her Fate-mama had done in the past.

That girl was going to be the best parts of Fate and Nanoha.

-Mother, are you alright?

She turned to look at Chrono, again an Admiral and now assistant in special operations of the TSAB, he came back home with his wife and children and now they lived almost like before, almost, because the most important piece that united them was missing.

Fate Testarossa.

-Yes, Chrono, I was just thinking of Fate.

-You miss her, right? – he whispered.

She could see it in Chrono's face, he would never forgive himself for failing to protect Fate from everything that happened and she would never forget his face the day when he found out that she no longer had the last name Harlaow, that was her punishment.

-Yes, son, a lot. – she whispered.

Chrono got closer to one of the photos, it was a montage that Fate had given them on the anniversary of Clyde's death, a photo with Lindy, Chrono, Amy, his twins, Fate herself and… Clyde.

-Too much. – whispered Chrono.

* * *

><p>-Subaru!<p>

The girl in question turned to see a group of new cadets run to her, now being an instructor and teammate of Vita and Nanoha, because of the expansion of the section six.

-Yes, Keichi?

-Well… we have a doubt that not even Teanna or the head Enforcer Signum wanted to help us solve.

Subaru looked at them surprised that that was true, Teanna, now in charge of the team that Fate used to command, always had time for her students and Signum… well, Signum was simply Signum.

-And what is it about? – she asked.

-About her. – said Keichi pointing upward.

Then Subaru realized what it was all about, since Fate died and Scaglietti had taken her body to Al-Hazard, Signum refused to talk about it and Teanna found it quite difficult, after all, she now had everything that Fate had and the blonde had been her teacher, so Tea didn't like to talk about that.

-Well… it's a long story… - Subaru began.

-It's her, right? The Enforcer who died with Scaglietti. – said the cadet.

Broadly speaking, she was, she had died without knowing how much everyone loved her, without knowing that in reality, she was vital for some of them.

_**Flashback**_

_She got close to Nanoha who was still looking at the floor on the place that Fate's body had occupied, Subaru knew that it was dangerous to approach Nanoha now, she looked unstable, destroyed, dead inside._

_-Nanoha-san… - she said slowly._

_She didn't answer. Beside her, was Sasuke hitting the floor, Kaito crying with Hayate in her arms who was also crying. A little further away, Signum watched them shaking her head, Vita had entered a state of shock, Shamal and Zafira embraced in their pain while Erio and Caro continued to search for the portal, refusing to have also lost the body of their guardian._

_Nobody could accept it, nobody._

_-It can't be… - whispered a voice behind her._

_Teanna looked at Nanoha and then at the place where Al-Hazard had appeared taking all that mattered in that battle, she was still holding her gun between her fingers hoping to use it again, as if in a few seconds Scaglietti would appear with Fate's body and she would have to fight to get it back._

_-Tea…_

_-Subaru, Nanoha… - she sobbed._

_She looked back at her teacher now scratching and hitting the ground as tears and blood from her wounds were mixed with the rain that began to fall._

_-Nanoha-san. – she said approaching her._

_-I don't understand… - she then said._

_Subaru didn't understand anything, not until she came to her side and saw Bardiche in the hands of Nanoha, broken and lifeless, the little device had a short message, one that Fate had managed to leave before going away and, when she touched the device, she noticed that the message was nothing more than a plea to save Nanoha form the guilt that was drowning her._

"_You were free when I met you, I wanted to keep you for myself, for you to only be mine but my selfishness got you to hate me and to stop believing in me, for now, before leaving, I give you your freedom, so you can continue on as you deserve, as you should always be, my dear White Devil, my beloved Nanoha Takamachi._

_Loves you,_

_Fate Testarossa."_

_Subaru got her hand away from the device and looked at Nanoha, still in the same state as before, and she hugged her wishing for the instructor to let all her grief out._

_-She knew it, Nanoha-san. – she then whispered._

_-No… she didn't know it, she'll never… and it's my fault. – whispered Nanoha._

_-What do you mean? – she asked._

_-She thought that I wanted to be free, and she was right, I need freedom, but not from her, I didn't want to be free of her… - she sobbed._

_-Oh, Nanoha… - said Subaru._

_**End Flashback**_

Subaru would never forget the face of her teammates that day, Fate Testarossa Harlaow really affected them, much more than they thought.

-Subaru? Subaru! – Keichi shouted.

-Yes, Keichi? – she asked.

-I was asking you if she was that important to make her a tribute of a statue and inscription or are the rumors about the treason true.

Subaru sighed, after all that time there was still some who believed that Fate was guilty of everything and even though they tried to ignore their comments, the students couldn't do the same.

-Do you see that woman, Keichi? – said Subaru.

-Yes… why is she so serious? – asked the boy scared.

-Well, look at her again, because for someone who wants to become an Enforcer like you, she should be your role model. She gave her life to save others, myself among them and, nobody, absolutely nobody, can change that.

Keichi nodded and turned to look at Fate now with a smile full of admiration and Subaru knew that she had done her job and she could go on without any kind of fear.

After all, life doesn't stop.

And from somewhere, Subaru knew that Fate was watching them and hoped that she was proud of them, as much as they were of their main Enforcer, though she hadn't been able to get to know that.

She touched Fate's inscription and she looked at the statue in the eyes and then said the words she knew she should have said long ago.

-I'm proud of you, Fate-san. Thank you. – she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vivio Takamachi Harlaow proudly wore her name, despite the rumors, she was the daughter of Fate T. Harlaow and Nanoha Takamachi and she would shout it to anyone who dared to speak ill of her Fate-mama.

-Vivio, we have to go. – said a voice.

Einhart Stratos, her school friend and fellow cadet in the Section Six, was perhaps the only person who hadn't looked at her name and just saw her as her battle companion.

-Yes. – she replied.

They went out to the yard, where Erio and Caro were waiting for them to start the initial training of the new first class cadets, when she heard another of the comments that had her tired.

-They say she is the daughter of a traitor. – said a boy.

-Wasn't she declared innocent? – asked a girl.

-Yeah, well, you know how those things are, you never really know anything. – answered another boy.

Vivio closed her eyes, letting go of the anger, until she felt something tenderly covering her hand, it was Einhart who smiled at her with confidence and, she smiled back as she grabbed her hand tightly.

-Don't listen to them, Vivio, you knew your mom better than anyone. – Einhart said.

-You're right. – she answered.

They arrived in front of Erio and Caro and did their exercises, always concentrated, in total harmony, like sometimes her superiors told her, she was a true reflection of Nanoha and Fate when they teamed up and nothing made happier than to be like her mothers, like she had always wanted.

-All right guys, it's time to stretch and rest, you've done a great job. – said Caro.

Vivio with the security that characterized her, smiling and talking to Einhart went to greet Erio and Caro when the four heard a boy talking with total superiority.

-She is the daughter of that artificial mage that betrayed us, Fate Testarossa, the creation of Precia Testarossa, a crazy woman who wanted to get her daughter back and the only thing she did was create a monster that almost killed us all.

Vivio looked at the boy laughing as he talked about her mother being just an object that really shouldn't have existed and how she was only the daughter of a traitor who had deserved to die.

-Richards! – Erio shouted at him not containing his anger.

The boy looked at him ignoring what he said, until he ran into Vivio in front of him, her eyes filled with tears and her threatening expression quickly scared the boy.

-I'll teach you not to talk bad about my Fate-mama. – she said.

And before anyone could stop her, she attacked him making both of them fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>-Nanoha, don't worry, she's fine.<em>

_-But, what happened?_

_-She'll tell you._

That was the brief conversation she had with Hayate before she arrived at the infirmary of the Section Six and was received by Shamal and Vivio, who was seated on a stretcher with her head down.

-Vivio? – she asked upon entering.

Shamal looked at the little girl who was still on the stretcher, with nothing more than a few scratches, Vivio had made sure that the boy wouldn't say another word about her mother and made him apologize in front of the statue of her Fate-mama.

-She's okay, just a few scratches but nothing else, your daughter is very strong Nanoha, it can't be denied that she is your daughter and of Fate, now I'll leave you two alone for her to tell you herself, but I'll tell you something Nanoha, Fate would be very proud of her. – smiled Shamal.

Nanoha then sat next to her daughter, who kept her head down while shaking slightly and pressing her hands against her legs.

-What happened, Vivio? – she asked softly.

The little girl then began to cry in the lap of her mother and Nanoha gently caressed her hair waiting for the girl to calm down and talk.

-They were talking… - she whispered.

Nanoha didn't need anything else to know why she was like that, she was no stranger to the comments on Fate and it hurt her that people still didn't believe in her.

_You were the first who didn't believe. Takamachi._

And that had cost her to lose her, for which she would never forgive herself, something that she would never forget, she had betted wrong and in the end, she lost everything.

-Vivio…

-I want Fate-mama back… - said the little girl crying.

Nanoha felt her throat knotting as her daughter cried, Vivio was strong, but she knew her daughter was having a bad time, very bad for not having her other mother at her side.

-Me too, Vivio… me too… - whispered Nanoha.

And she swore by all the good that was left on her, that it would be like that.

* * *

><p>-So everything was because of that.<p>

-Yes, I really don't know how they can contain themselves in between so many rumors.

Hayate looked at her papers as Erio and Caro told her what had happened with Vivio's fight and of what the little girl had to listen to, from one of her teammates.

-Can I… can I ask you something? – said Caro

-Yes, of course.

-Why don't you want to reveal what happened in the fight with Scaglietti?

Hayate stayed silent again looking at her papers, there was an important reason to hide that ,and it was that she didn't want the portal to Al-Hazard to be discovered by certain leaders of the TSAB. In addition, they had tried everything to open the portal and nothing worked.

_**Flashback**_

_-Thunder Breaker! – shouted Nanoha._

_It had only been a couple of hours since the portal had close and Nanoha tried unsuccessfully to repeat the same spell she had used to open it, again and again, until she left Bardiche and Raising Heart without power._

_-Nanoha… - whispered Hayate._

_-No, I can't give up. – said Nanoha._

_The effort was evident in her face, her energy was minimal and Hayate expected her to collapse at any time due to fatigue._

_-It's enough Nanoha, you can't bring her back._

_Sasuke's voice stopped Nanoha, who fell to her knees and pressed in her hands the two devices that were weakly shining._

_-I'm sorry master. – said Raising Heart_

_-Thank You For Trying. – said Bardiche._

_It shouldn't have any capacity, it shouldn't fell anything, but Nanoha knew that Bardiche suffered for the death of his mistress and Raising Heart grieved for the loss of one of the people who had always been with them._

_-She… asked me to take care of you. – whispered Sasuke._

_Nanoha hadn't realized how close he was until he hugged her and Hayate gently took away the devices, then, only then, Nanoha knew she couldn't do anything else._

_-I'm sorry… I'm sorry… - she whispered._

_She was the only one to say out loud what everyone thought._

_**End Flashback**_

-Believe ,Caro, sometimes it's better to keep certain thing in silent. – whispered Hayate.

Then she heard a knock on the door, letting in, the not so young Kaito and his father, Sasuke, that were now part of the Section Six.

-Hayate, I've researched on what you asked me to. – told her Kaito.

The boy had changed since that day, now he was a serious young man who protected and defended what he believed and respected, now that boy that had served his father in rescue mission was an Enforcer capable of protecting an entire city.

-Well? – she asked.

-It's true that there are several irregularities in the world, but I couldn't tell if they were related to the opening of the portal to Al-Hazard or maybe the portal is still minimally open at some point in the world.

Hayate sighed looking back at her papers, it was too good, too many hopes on something that most likely was nothing more than a side effect of the first opening of the portal, but still…

It was a damn hope of recovering something she cared for too much to let it go. Her work and the unit could go to hell if there was the slightest hope of bringing Fate's body to where it belonged, home with them, with Vivio, with Nanoha.

_The entire TSAB owe it to her…_

-Kaito, call Signum and Vita, tell them to go with you to where the strongest signals come from, I want every last inch to be investigated. – said Hayate.

-Yes, right away. – he said.

Kaito turned towards the door but not before turning to look once more at his boss, someone he had learned to admire and appreciate, so much that sometimes he thought that it was something more than appreciation.

_What am I thinking, she is my boss and she…_

-Are you okay, Kaito? – asked Hayate.

He blushed and, without saying anything, quickly left the office without knowing that Hayate smiled almost unconsciously, and his father watched the whole scene with some relief.

_At least he chose well…_

Then his thoughts were replaced by his special work, one that Hayate had warned him, wasn't going to be fun, but that only he could do, because it was important to help them.

-Sasuke, how are they doing?

-I think they are ready, Hayate. – said the man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alicia knew everything, her mother had told her when she finally managed to save her and she couldn't hide from her all the harm that she had done to her sister Fate, technically her little sister, but over the years, Fate had grown to be a woman while she was nothing but a mere teenager, since in Al-Hazard time went much slower.

Too slow.

She couldn't deny that she had hated her mother when she told her about all the things that she had done to Fate, but in the end she accepted that she had done it for the madness of losing her and she regret it more than anything in the world.

-Alicia, are you okay?

Her mother's voice got her out of her thoughts, she wanted to know, she wanted to meet the person who was her sister, though she wasn't human, she could feel the heat of her heart beating for life, she wondered if she had someone to hold her when she cried, someone to sleep with her, someone to make her laugh…

-Yes, mother, I was just looking at Fate.

-She's like you. – whispered Precia.

-Yes… I wonder if she'll help us.

Precia looked through the small glass that separated them from Fate, she was still inside a capsule filled with healing water with a mask and things connected to her head. Precia knew her daughter and was sure of the truth that lay in her insides.

She would help them, Fate wasn't capable of letting someone suffer, even if that someone had damaged her so much in the past.

-Why are you crying, mother? – asked Alicia.

Precia touched her cheeks, wet with tears, and she knew that she would not be able to abandon her again, she had done things wrong, too wrong to claim forgiveness, but now… now she would fix it, because she wouldn't leave Fate without her knowing how much she regretted hurting her.

-She is really good, Alicia.

-She's an angel. – said the man behind them.

The man approached them with a serious expression as he looked at Fate in the eyes, even if she didn't know it, he owed her more than what he could express in words, she had united his family, she had helped his beloved wife to move on and his son to fight for the things that were right in life.

-What do you thing, Clyde? – asked Precia.

-I thing… - he whispered. - … I think that she is a great legend.

Because Fate Testarossa, was more than just a clone, she was the heir of Al-Hazard, the only one with power over the souls, an angel in the midst of war.

And it was a pity that only they knew that.

* * *

><p><em>FATE –CHAN!<em>

_-Nanoha! Nanoha!_

_Fate ran towards the voice, she could feel it getting closer, more and more, just a little more, she had to touch her just once more._

_-Say goodbye._

_-Al-Hazard!_

_-I love you Fate-chan, I swear I do._

_She stopped, her breathing agitated and her heart beating faster than usual. All the words they said to her, all the thing she heard, everything mixed on her head leading her to madness._

"_Be free, Nanoha"_

_She fell to her knees, she wanted the best for Nanoha, she wanted her to be happy ,her been alive or not, she knew that Nanoha's happiness was her freedom, at the end she understood that, she owed it to Nanoha, because in the end the love they felt for each other was different._

_She loved Nanoha with all her heart and Nanoha had loved her that way as well, but she had always loved something else, it wasn't because of what had happened but because Nanoha, without knowing, was claiming her freedom and she… she had been trying to trap her._

_-I'm sorry, Nanoha… - whispered Fate._

_The tears fell from her eyes, she had failed, maybe if she had told the truth Nanoha would be in her arms right now, maybe if she had given her more freedom, maybe if she had been a better mother for Vivio, a better friend, a better teacher, a better daughter and sister, maybe…_

_But that's too late now…_

_-She's the only one who can help us._

_-She'll do it, despite the consequences._

_-It's a cruel destiny._

_She heard the voices coming not far from her and without knowing why, she walked to them, a path that led her to a light so bright that could be…_

_Wait, blinding?_

_Fate looked carefully and… she could see… she could see! She touched her eyes, smiling, as she ran to the light, without knowing what could be behind it, without knowing where she was going, she only knew that she could see and she wanted to know what was hiding behind that light._

_And then, she heard it…_

_-I'll always love you, Fate-chan. – she heard Nanoha's voice._

* * *

><p>-Mom, Fate is…<p>

Precia looked carefully at the glass, smiling when she looked at the monitor, the vital signs reacting, her heart was beating at a normal pace and when she looked back at the capsule, she saw it, she finally saw what she wanted.

Fate Testarossa had opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>-Nanoha, I still thing we should… Nanoha?<p>

Vita stopped when she saw that her companion wasn't at her side as she should be, she had stopped on the middle of the road with her face full of surprise and clutching her chest, right at the point of the heart.

-Fate… - Nanoha whispered before walking away.

-Nanoha… Nanoha!

But she wasn't listening, Vita was running behind her trying to stop her by any means for her to explain what was happening, but when Nanoha felt something it was very difficult to calm her, more when that felling had something to do with the name of "Fate".

-Hey Nanoha, stop…

-I can't, I can't breathe.

Vita almost couldn't catch her when the instructor fell back, she stopped her before she hit the ground and then she looked at her face in search of signs of sickness, but she only saw one thing, one damn thing…

Hope, Nanoha had hope in something related to Fate, something that Vita knew would be an illusion.

-Nanoha, whatever you're feeling it's not real. – said Vita

-But she… she…

-She's death, Nanoha, Fate… is no longer with us.

And as she looked the hope disappearing from her partner, Vita knew that she had never hated those words more than at that moment.

Hating, something that she had done since the day she and Signum investigated Scaglietti's ship, the day after the disappearance of the scientist and Fate.

_**Flashback**_

_-I don't know what we gain with this, she's not coming back. – said Vita._

_They stopped in front of the main room, where it seemed that Scaglietti experimented with Fate and Isabelle. Hayate asked them to search for any of Scaglietti's papers._

_Obviously, there was nothing left but ruins._

_-No, she won't, but we promised her. – whispered Signum._

_Vita looked at his partner, Signum had never been the type to openly express anything, maybe only to Hayate, but now, if she looked at her closely, she could clearly see the pain that filled her, the pain that both of them carried inside, because even though they weren't really close to Fate, they knew how to recognize a mate, a person like them, who gave everything for their loved ones._

_Even if those persons had kicked her out of their lives._

_-Let keep going. – said Signum._

_-Yes, let's go._

_They walked silently, it was something normal between them, although it had been long since it was that kind of silence, and then Vita realized how much their lives had changed._

_Nanoha, Fate and Hayate had made them better persons and now, having lost a key part of this group she understood._

_-Signum… - Vita said suddenly._

_-Yes?_

_-I'll miss her._

_She saw the sad smile of Signum before she turn around and start walking to the next compartment of the ship._

_-Me too. – she then whispered._

_**End Flashback**_

-Come on, Nanoha, go home. – she then told her.

Nanoha looked at her trying to shake her head but it was obvious to Vita that what she had felt was too much for her.

-No… I can stay and… - Nanoha tried to say.

-Go, you're not in conditions for anything.

-But…

-You know that if you stay you'll only be on the way. – Vita said at last.

Nanoha seemed to understand and thanked her without receiving an answer back, because Vita never gave loving answers, not even to Nanoha Takamachi, she preferred to fight, accuse, confront the evil before giving a hug.

_Someday you'll want to give a hug, Vita. _– Fate had told her once after she had seen and made fun of a hug that she had given to Hayate.

And she was right, today she wanted to give a hug to Nanoha to take away her pain, one to Hayate to return the brightness to her eyes and she wanted to give one to the blond to apologize for everything she had said.

_Damn Testarossa, you always have to be right._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fate could not look away from the people before her, her disbelief got mixed with surprise, joy, fear, pain, and the need to escape…

She was death? Was that heaven or hell?

Alicia looked at her with worried face as her burgundy eyes scanned her from top to bottom, studying her. Her sister Alicia was looking at her as what she was, her clone, a copy made from her.

In the center, her mother, her creator and Jail Scaglietti's partner many years ago, Precia Testarossa, the woman she had loved the most as a child and the one who had done so much damage to her, was watching her with tears in her eyes, as if she really loved her, as if she really was her daughter.

_It's a lie… - _whispered Fate's mind, because in reality everything was a cruel lie, all her life, all she had been and was now, everything was a lie.

On the other side, a man looked at her calmly, as if he knew everything that her mind was thinking, he looked somewhat familiar, like someone she had seen but could not really remember, the man smiled to her and Fate felt at peace, calm, happy.

Like when she was with Sasuke and Kaito.

And then she noticed the tears rolling down her eyes, her father and brother would be upset of her and they would hate her for getting them involved in a war that only brought death and pain.

-I'm sorry… - she whispered.

Alicia looked at her with a smile before moving away some hair from her face and gently removing the mask from her mouth, the girl wouldn't stop smiling and looking at her with eyes full of joy, as if she really was glad to see her, as if that was not something unreal.

-Don't worry Fate, everything will be all right. – said Alicia.

Unintentionally, Fate smiled listening to her sister talk to her as if they were really sisters, as if she was no longer an imperfect experiment.

-Alicia? – Fate barely whispered.

-Yes, it's me, mom saved me and now she saved you, have you realized? We've finally met, Fate, I can't believe it. – smiled the girl.

Neither did Fate, her wishes had just been heard, she had her sister in front of her, her mother seemed to be a normal person, she was looking after her as a worried mother would do for her daughter, and that man…

That man seemed too familiar.

-Rest, Fate, we'll talk more later. – told her Alicia.

Fate would have liked to talk then, she wanted to know everything, but sleep took over her and without taking her eyes from her sister, she fell asleep wishing that it was not a dream.

* * *

><p>He had always thought about that place, ever since Precia told him about it, he had wanted to know how the place that contained the secrets of life and death was, but he never imagined that he would reach that place.<p>

That was hell.

-Where am I… - he whispered.

_Where you wanted to be… - _told him a voice.

He was afraid, very afraid, the voice that spoke to him was cruel, sever, full of darkness, evil, it was all that he had been in the past, his best side…

His worst nightmare.

-Wh… who are you? – he asked.

_I'm that which possesses you…_

He didn't understand anything, posses? He felt fine, better than fine, he was only tired, his hands were sweating and his heart seemed to want to come out of his chest, but he was fine, he was where he wanted to be… right?

-What is this place? – he asked.

_This, it your home now…_

Home? Everything was a dark shadow, he couldn't see where he was or where to go, there was no way out and he didn't know who was talking to him.

He was scared…

_Come, Jail, come with me…_

-No! go away!

_You can't run away, Jail…_

-This isn't Al-Hazard! This is… this is…!

Then he realized, Precia spoke of a world filled with technological and genetic advances, but that was… was…

It was hell…

_That's it Jail, welcome to your hell._

-Stop! Stop!

He then felt as something stuck to his body, something evil, something that would not let him go, something that threatened to consume him.

Something that had just taken over him.

* * *

><p>-Then, you are Clyde, Chrono's father and Lindy's husband… - whispered Fate.<p>

-Uh… yeah, that's me. – said the man sitting in front of her.

Fate looked form side to side in disbelief, before her was a hero to all of the Administration Bureau, Clyde Harlaow, who died in order to stop the book of darkness several years ago.

And now he was right in front of her.

-I don't… understand. – said Fate.

Clyde smiled as Alicia looked at her as if she was a treasure, which made her really nervous and Precia was just watching their reactions but, what did she expected? She wasn't aware of anything that was happening.

-Fate, you see, you're in Al-Hazard. – Clyde said.

Fate had to think for some minutes and sighed several times for her mind to register what Clyde was telling her, Al-Hazard, she was in the place of all her nightmares, in the place for which she had suffered so much and…

It felt like home.

-How…? How is this possible? – stuttered Fate.

-Well… it's a long story… - whispered Clyde.

_**Flashback**_

_Clyde walked through the streets of Al-Hazard, as he had done for the past 20 years, in his hand, he had the picture of his wife, Lindy and his son, Chrono, who would already be a man, strong and confident, as his mother._

_He just wanted for him to be like Lindy, compassionate and understanding._

_Then he heard a noise, rather as if something heavy had fallen out of nowhere and without realizing it he entered the alley where he had heard the noise and looked for whatever it was that caused it._

_It was then that he saw it, a body full of bruises, lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her body completely still and he knew that that person was a special case._

_Normally only the souls arrived there, the only exception was on special cases, like his, that of Precia and Alicia and now this girl…_

_-I have to take her to Precia. – he whispered._

_He took her in his arms, her blonde hair sliding down his arms, and Clyde felt something that he had been many years without feeling, affection…_

_He felt affection towards a stranger._

_-So many years are finally driving me crazy. – he whispered to himself._

_He ran to Precia's house waiting to find out who was that girl, a necessity that surprised even himself, he kept on looking at her as he ran._

_-Who the hell are you? – he asked to sleeping girl._

_He hoped to know it soon._

_**End Flashback**_

-So you brought me here… - whispered Fate.

-Yes, and if you're wondering, Al-Hazard is the city of the "living death" – smiled Clyde.

-What?, wait a moment…

-What's wrong Fate? – asked Alicia.

Fate touched her eyes, and she suddenly noticed that she could see without difficulty, she wasn't blind anymore or at least, here she wasn't blind and she signed with a smile.

_In the end dying is not that bad._

-You're not dead, Fate. – said Alicia.

Fate looked at her surprised, as her sister showed what their mother did in that city, it was like when she was with her, Precia now worked to help others.

-Mom helps people and that's what she did with you.

Fate looked at her mother, who was away in a corner, almost afraid to approach her, then the blonde saw it, her mother… as she had seen her in the memories of Alicia.

Her mother was happy and perfectly normal now.

-Mom…?

-Fate… I'm really sorry, it's the truth. – whispered Precia in the verge of tears.

-Mom…

Precia slowly approached her as Fate was standing up and the two were merged into a hug without holding back the tears while Clyde looked at them with a smile and Alicia cried of happiness.

They were a normal family again, at least for now.

Because soon the destiny would come to play with them again and this time, only the destiny itself would end or begin their torture.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They were about to be free from a conviction partly eternal.

Isabelle and Roberson were going to be free of charge for helping a criminal and killing Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow, that's how the TSAB council had decided it, after achieving a complete agreement with the Arbitrary Committee of Mid-Childa's Court of Defense.

Obviously, it hadn't been for free, to get to that, they had to pledge allegiance to the TSAB and become agents of the Section Six under the command of Sasuke Toshiba and Hayate Yagami.

-Lets go. – said Sasuke.

Roberson got out of his cell almost making no sound, since he was still filled with the guilt after six log months. He helped Scaglietti and had taken Fate away from her family, as Isabelle had been taken away from him and that was, horrible.

That's why, his new job was even more painful than spending his days in jail, because he would have to see Fate's friends, her father, her brother, her mother, and her daughter…

Her girlfriend.

-Commander… - he tried to say.

Sasuke stopped, facing forward with his face control by the seriousness, and Roberson knew that for them nothing was over, that it was going to be more than difficult to get a normal life, more when you're a murderer.

-Just move on, Roberson. – said Sasuke.

He could feel the eyes of Isabelle on him, her black hair fell in waves over her like a waterfall as her beautiful blue eyes looked at him with a guilt even worse than his, after all she had killed Fate.

He grabbed her hand, caressing her hand with his thumb, as he did when she was scared or worried about something, even though now she was scared of herself.

-I'm scared, Rober. – whispered Isabelle.

-Don't worry, everything will be alright. – he tried to assure her.

When they left the room they heard the screams of the other prisoners, some even hitting the cells in protest, but not even that could take away the feeling of unease that was growing inside Roberson, because what he was about to do was even more fearful than those prisoners.

-Get on the car, I'll go in front. – Sasuke told them.

He understood that man too well, who without looking at them went to the front of the car. He had lost many things on their last encounter and nothing could bring them back.

He felt dirty, a miserable bastard.

_I should've listened to you, Fate._

* * *

><p>Isabelle didn't know much of the things that were happening, she knew nothing more than the things that Roberson had told her in their few encounters, but all that, only made her guilt greater.<p>

She was a murderer.

Fate Testarossa Harlaow, that was the name of the person she had killed, a young woman who had been through a tough time but that was about to end and she would finally have her life back and she had been the one in charge of taking everything away from her.

_Murderer!_

She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar pain of guilt, if she would have been herself she that girl would still be alive, but at that time…

_You were a monster, Scaglietti turned you into a monster._

She didn't have control over herself or over what was about to happen, it wasn't until she saw the face of her husband that she returned to herself, but it was too late, she had already committed an unforgivable crime.

_**Flashback**_

_She entered an office, according to what she heard it belonged to the Commander Hayate Yagami, after spending several days with the unit's doctor, Shamal, in the search of something else that Scaglietti might have left on her, but there was nothing…_

_Absolutely nothing._

_-Sit, Isabelle. – said Hayate._

_She could feel the sadness and anger in the room without having to use her powers, she could feel how some of them, like the little redhead and the pink-haired woman, just wanted to kill her, while the Commander and the girl who had created the whole that had taken Scaglietti and the person she had killed, radiated pain and sorrow._

_It was almost too much for her._

_-I've called you to let you know what's going to happen to you and your husband. – said Hayate_

_-Yes. – whispered Isabelle._

_The Commander Yagami looked at her papers before sighing and getting up to stand right in front of Isabelle, surprising her, since she hadn't expected any kind of compassion after killing one of their own._

_-We know it's not easy for you, Isabelle, it must be difficult to wake up and find yourself with all this. – said Hayate._

_-Yes, it is… - she answered._

_Hayate gave her a document, in it, it was written Fate's last request having to do with her and she couldn't hold back the tears while reading what it contained about her and her husband._

_-This… - she whispered between sobs._

_-She knew that Scaglietti was controlling you and your husband, that's why, she asked us to help you. – said a voice behind Hayate._

_The girl who had spoken placed herself in front of Isabelle and looked at her as she pointed to the name of the woman who had saved her, despite everything._

_-She was my lover, Fate T. Harlaow. – whispered the girl._

_-I'm sorry… I swear that I didn't… - sobbed Isabelle._

_Hayate slowly separated the girl before looking once again at Isabelle, her face impassive, serious, she didn't even seemed to have the innocence of a girl, she was a woman._

_-We know that it wasn't your fault but, for the murder of Fate T. Harlaow and Roberson's participation in the kidnapping of Fate and helping Scaglietti, you have received life sentence. – said the Commander._

_Isabelle closed her eyes, she couldn't expect less after what they did, but still it hurt more than what she wanted to admit._

_-But… - whispered Hayate._

_But? What but could there be? She only knew one and it was a destiny more than what they deserved._

_-But because of Fate's request and after a very long discussion with the committee, we have determined that you'll spend an adequate time in jail to later become soldiers of the Section Six._

_Isabelle opened her eyes in surprise, finally understanding the real punishment that they had been given, because there were worse things than life sentence or death._

_And that was spending every day of her life remembering that she was the one responsible that Fate T. Harlaow was no longer enjoying life._

_**End Flashback**_

-We've arrived. – whispered Roberson.

She got out of the car without putting her head down as they walked through the entrance of the Section Six and everyone looked at her, some with surprise, others with fear and many with hatred.

It would be hard, but she would do just as Fate had wanted, she would live her life because Fate had given it to her and that, she would never forget.

* * *

><p>Kaito waited with Hayate in her office for the new cadets, who they had to train, to appear with his father through the door of the Commander's office.<p>

-Seriously, I don't know if I'll be able to do it. – said the young man.

Hayate looked up from her papers to look at the young man before her, realizing that this could be harder for him than for anyone else and considering the idea of putting another trainer in his place.

But she knew that she couldn't, there was no one better than Kaito for this special cases, maybe only Nanoha, but she wasn't willing to make her pass through that.

-I know it's hard, but that's what we have to do. – told him Yagami.

-Why… I mean, they… - Kaito started.

Hayate got up from her seat and went to Kaito with a sad smile on her lips before giving him a hug and stroking the back of his head with her hand.

-I know what they did, but believe me, your sister would be proud of you for trying it. – whispered Hayate.

They both stayed embracing each other for a sometime, without them realizing it. Then they heard a cough

-Sorry to interrupt… - Sasuke said.

Kaito and Hayate quickly separated from each other as the three people standing at the door stared at them with a smile on their faces for seeing them in such a situation.

-Yes… yes, come on Sasuke, we have to talk. – stuttered Hayate.

-Eh… yes, Isabelle? Roberson? Come on, I have to see how your abilities are doing.

And before any of the three could speak, Kaito was gone with Isabelle and Roberson being dragged away as Sasuke was still watching Hayate with some amusement.

-So… - said the man.

-Shut up, Sasuke. – warned Hayate.

-Well, I just say that… - he insisted.

-If you don't shut up, I'll live you paperwork for a whole year. – said the Commander.

Sasuke stayed silent but kept staring at her as Hayate tried to hide her blush behind her papers and began to talk about strategies and plans without much sense which gave the old man a hit to discover the truth.

It had happened, her son and the Commander were in love.

_I'm getting too old to play cupid._

But he couldn't stop from trying it, after all, he was an old man with many things to say and he would have a good time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fate walked through the streets of Al-Hazard watching every detail of the people who lived there, everyone, according to her mother, Clyde and Alicia, were people that Precia had saved or they were souls waiting for their transition to the afterlife. She looked with a smile at the world that had opened before her, because it seemed incredible.

Her mother had been right the whole time.

-Fate… Fate! – shouted Alicia.

She looked at her "older" sister as she led her to a lone bench to talk, she was going to talk with her sister Alicia, it was incredible… it was…

It was what she had always dreamed of as a child, until she met Nanoha.

_Nanoha…_

-Nanoha… - she unintentionally whispered.

-Who's that? Mom says that it was the one who saved you the first time.

Fate hadn't realized that she had named her out loud until Alicia had asked, but back to the question, how did she explained what Nanoha was for her?

In the end, she decided that the truth would be the best.

-She's right, Nanoha saved me in many ways, she gave the opportunity to see the light, to laugh and live a life that without her it would have been impossible, she taught me to fly and touch the sky, she taught me how to not be Fate Testarossa but rather to just be Fate. – said the blond.

Her sister looked at her with some surprise as she took the ice cream they had bought earlier, then she smiled at her and looked at her ice cream with some nostalgia.

-Are you in love with her? – asked Alicia.

Fate blushed as she watched her hands placed over her legs, it wasn't that she was ashamed to admit that she was crazy for Nanoha, nor was it a secret, it was just that she didn't expect to have that conversation with her sister after meeting her.

-Uh… yeah… I am. – said Fate.

-And she… - she asked again.

-I… I'm not sure… before she was, but many things happened and she… - Fate smiled. - … she loves her freedom more than anything in the world. Her love for me wasn't strong enough and I wasn't capable of taking away from her what she loved so much… - she whispered in pain.

-More than you? – asked Alicia not understanding.

-Much more…

Alicia saw her sister's tears rolling down her cheeks at the same time that the pain made its way within her, she hated to see Fate cry and she knew that soon there would be something else to cry for.

Because her destiny could not be change, right?

-But enough about me, what about you? – suddenly asked Fate.

Alicia watched her dry her tears, she forced a smile as she licked her ice cream and sighed looking at the sky.

-Not much, mom revived me with the technology of Al-Hazard and since then I've live here with her and Clyde, I help mom with the other patients and I also help those who don't how to move forward. – replied the girl.

Fate looked at her with a smile as she stroked her hair, a gesture that made the young Testarossa blush and keep quiet.

-And, mom and Clyde? They seem very close…

-That's because they seek a way out together, don't confuse it sis, Clyde only has eyes for his wife. – said Alicia.

Fate sighed in relief since she didn't want to see the effects that could have a relationship between Clyde and Precia, it was too wired, too much…

Ugh, she didn't even want to think about it.

-We have to go back home, mom and Clyde are waiting for us. – said Alicia.

-Waiting? – she asked.

Fate saw Alicia sigh and take her hand before she could do anything, the young blond got up and began walking dragging her sister back home.

-Believe me sister, you'll know it soon. – told her Alicia.

And then Fate knew that there was more than she thought.

* * *

><p>When Precia saw her two daughters enter the living room where she and Clyde were waiting, she knew that she couldn't do it.<p>

She couldn't cause more pain to Fate, she didn't want those burgundy eyes, identical to those of Alicia, to suffer or hate her, because she knew that when Fate knew the truth, she would help them, that's how she was.

That's why she was the heir, for her capacity of sacrifice.

-We're here, mom. – said Alicia.

-Very well, sit down. – whispered Precia.

Clyde looked at her form the side, but she paid no attention, because she didn't want to take any further delay, because she didn't want her daughter to be a victim of another lie that would leave her trapped on that place.

-What's happening? – asked Fate.

Clyde sighed before showing Fate a type of altar that was located not far away from their house, in it, there could be seen several candles that rose like a ladder towards a small throne prepared to meet its host.

-That, Fate… it your place… - whispered Clyde.

* * *

><p>-I'm getting there… - he whispered.<p>

The shadows surrounded him as he was flying to his destination, it was time to seize Al-Hazard, of all its people, of all progress…

Of all its power.

The people didn't realize what was about to come, everyone laughed and walked like it was another normal day, without knowing that those shadows were coming for them, all of them.

-There will be no peace. – he said.

Then he felt it, an energy radiating from somewhere in Al-Hazard, something so powerful, so dangerous for him that he shirk from the pain he felt.

The damn heiress.

She was there.

_No!_

He had to destroy her, he had to kill her before she took her place on her throne or he would lose everything, there would be nothing left for him in that place.

Nothing.

-I won't allow it. – he angrily whispered.

He flew as fast as he could through the sky, slowly enveloping the city in darkness as he received the information about the heir and it was then, when he finally saw her.

An artificial mage.

A goddess.

The Heiress.

_Fate Testarossa._

* * *

><p>Fate couldn't stop looking at the paper that her mother had given her, it was prophecy and they said that it was about her but she, couldn't be…<p>

She couldn't be.

-I'm… not human… I can't be… - she whispered.

-You are, Fate, believe me. – said her mother.

-But… how do you know? How can you be so sure? – asked the blonde.

Precia got up from her sit and hugged her daughter as the tears fell from her eyes, they were of guilt because it was all her fault.

-Fate, your capacity of sacrifice in the key… - Precia whispered.

-My capacity of sacrifice? – asked Fate, afraid.

-Yes, you are an artificial mage that I created to be exactly like my daughter but with one variation, you weren't supposed to feel anything, you were just going to be an instrument and you were, until your heart awoke, first to please my desires and then for Nanoha, and then you started to feel, only the heiress is capable of doing such a thing… - said her mother.

Fate slowly separated from her mother as she tried to assimilate what she was telling her, she was the heiress, she was the owner of Al-Hazard, she…

She was the one that had to sacrifice so that all the living bodies that were there could return to the human planet.

-I don't… know what to say… - she whispered.

-It's alright, Fate, it must be hard. – said Clyde.

-We have time, sis. – said Alicia.

But Fate didn't see it that way, not everything was as easy as they wanted to make it look, she was a damn thing created with no feelings, who was she?, or rather…

What the hell was she?

-What else… - whispered Fate almost by accident.

-What? – asked Precia.

-There's something else mother, I can see it in your eyes.

Precia gulped, she didn't want to do this, she was already causing Fate a lot of pain, too much for her to carry it on her own, but looking into her eyes she knew that she couldn't lie, she didn't want to lie, not again.

-Do I have to die? – asked Fate.

-No… it's much worse than that. – said her mother.

Fate sighed without wanting to hear it, but she had to, she had to find out what she was getting into.

-What is it… - whispered Fate.

-Fate, to free us all and that we can return home to our loved ones, you, must stay here alone and guard Al-Hazard… forever. – said Precia closing her eyes.

Fate felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, it made sense, she would be the same way she had always been until Nanoha, alone and this time, not even Arf could be with her in her loneliness.

_It's time to get my revenge. Testarossa._

The voice came from nowhere before a dark whip attacked the house from above and they had to move away to avoid getting hurt, and then they realized that something was happening that they had never thought possible.

Al-Hazard had become a chaos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Signum hated being the main Enforcer, she hated it for many reasons, it was more work, less leisure, more problems, but most of all she hated it for being a position that could not take, because it was Fate's position and she was unable of feeling good taking the job of a teammate.

_As if she could get angry with you for that, Signum._

She sighed, it was a problem that her own mind had to remind her that Fate was no longer part of their lives, that she had left being a hero and saved the life of all who were once her peers.

If she would have only had time to make Fate understand how wrong they were about her, if only they could have apologized properly.

-Signum, we're reaching the valley.

Teanna's voice, now the second in command, toke her out of her thoughts at the same time that she was watching the valley they were flying over. It was a beautiful expansion of mountains and forests where they had registered the irregularities that Kaito had spoken.

Something that had to do with Al-Hazard.

-All right, lets land.

The ship slowly descended over the wide forest where they had to begin their search. Hayate had been very explicit about their mission, find the irregularity and nothing else, they shouldn't do anything that could put them in danger.

Her mistress had become too protective over the past months and she couldn't even complain, she was sure that after Fate, Hayate would go crazy if she were to lose another friend.

-Well… it's beautiful… - whispered Teanna.

Signum looked at her surroundings, there were so many trees that she couldn't even see their end, she could also hear a waterfall not too far away from where they were.

-Come on, Lanster, we must hurry up. – said Signum.

-Yes, let's go.

They began their search for the "hot spot", as Hayate had called it, using the tracking devices that Shari had given them. It was the place from where most of the energy came from. They could hear the singing of the birds and the sun was shining brightly, giving them the feeling that that place was a paradise.

At least until they heard a growl.

-Lanster… - whispered Signum.

-I heard it. – said Teanna.

Looking through the trees, they saw the biggest shadow that none of them could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't seem so pretty now.<em>

That was what Teanna thought when the beast that had growled made its way through the trees to be seen in front of them.

It was big, very big, with bear claws, feline eyes and a body like that of a dinosaur, it was… was…

A monster.

-Lanster! – screamed Signum.

She set her fear aside from her mid when she noticed that the beast was going after her and she remembered what, first his brother and then Fate, had always said to her.

_Never take anything for lost until the end, Tea._

Her face turned serious with concentration and her guns got prepared to act at the right moment, when she could do the most damage.

_Move. – _told her Tida in her mind.

She immediately move at the attack from the beast, moving away slightly rolling to her right to stand aside with one knee on the floor and her eyes locked on her enemy as she adjusted her weapons.

_Attack, now._ – told her Fate.

And she smiled, knowing she had won.

-Cross Fire Shoot! – she shouted.

Suddenly, thousands of magical spheres appeared and struck the beast, which began to howl and roar as he fell to the ground.

-Signum! Finish him! – shouted Teanna.

Signum looked between surprise and joy as Teanna weakened the beast that seemed unwilling to give up and she knew that it was her moment to act.

-Flying Dragon Flash! – shouted Signum.

When her attack hit the beast, she knew that he was done and would no longer give them more problems, then she got down on the ground and watch as Teanna smiled looking at their victory.

_Well done, Lanster._

And then she remembered of the time when she had discussed with Fate about Teanna's abilities.

_**Flashback**_

_-Testarossa, let's face it, the fact that Takamachi trained her doesn't mean that she'll be good. – said Signum for the fifth time._

_But as before, Fate just ignored her, she just drank her coffee and looked out the window to the training that Nanoha was conducting on the students, among them the person they were talking about._

_Or at least, Signum was talking about._

_-If that's love, I don't ever want to feel it. – whispered Signum._

_Fate then looked at her, her smile radiant as she took another sip of her coffee and placed the cup on its place._

_-One day it'll come, and not even you'll be safe. – smiled Fate._

_-I don't think so… - said Signum looking away._

_-Come on Signum, are going to tell that what you have with Shamal is just a game? – asked the Enforcer._

_-What are you talking about? – asked Signum._

_-You know what I mean. – whispered Fate._

_Signum cold feel the redness in her face, since no one other than Hayate and Fate knew what was happening between her and Shamal and as she often did, Fate also took any opportunity to laugh at her._

_-We're not talking about that. – whispered Signum._

_-Yeah, sure… - answered Fate._

_-What's wrong with her? She's too lost. – said Signum changing the subject._

_Fate paused, looking once again at Nanoha and how she gave instructions to Teanna and Subaru while Care and Erio were sitting down looking as their elders were doing their work, then she looked at the concentrated gaze of Teanna , the determination, and then she smiled._

_-Signum, look at Teanna. – said the Enforcer._

_Signum did so and she realized what Fate had seen in her, determination, strength, courage, ability to react fast._

_-Interesting… - she whispered._

_-Yes, that's why I want her with me, besides look at the birth side, you'll also be able to train her and I'm sure you'll have a fun time torturing her. – smiled Fate._

_-I see, all right Testarossa, you win. – she said taking a sip of her coffee._

_-Good… by the way, Signum. – Fate said suddenly._

_-Yes? – she asked._

_Fate smiled before getting up and heading for the door without looking at her companion Enforcer._

_-Make sure that the next time you keep the volume down, I think that last time even the first year cadets heard you. – laughed the Enforcer before running off._

_Signum choked with her coffee before leaving it on the table and running behind the blond shouting things that didn't made sense._

_-Testarossa!_

_**End Flashback**_

-Signum? – asked Teanna.

She looked at her for some minutes before doing something totally improper of her and totally surprising Teanna.

She hugged her, she took her on her arms remembering those moments that she would now love to live again, though she would not recognize it in front of anyone.

-Are you okay? – asked Teanna still surprised.

-Yes, let's keep going. – said Signum suddenly letting her go.

She started walking followed by Teanna who was still trying to understand what had happened, when suddenly Signum stopped making the young Enforcer almost collide with her.

-Lanster?

-Yes?

She sighed, she would never admit it, maybe only to Shamal, but the memories and the pain made it impossible.

-Testarossa would be very proud of what you've become. – she whispered.

Teanna stayed silent as she looked at Signum walking forward, leaving her with those words that had knotted her throat.

Proud? After all? She didn't believe it, but that Signum herself told her made her determination and her desire to become better, grow, because that's what one day, her teacher would have wanted.

-Lanster, come here, I think we have something.

She looked to where Signum was and ran towards her just to see a large stone and Signum reading it.

-What is it? – she asked approaching her.

The pink-haired Enforcer had no idea as she read, it looked like a legend, something that talked about Al-Hazard, but she didn't know what it was.

-We should take a picture for Hayate. – Signum then said.

Teanna took the picture as Signum kept on reading, there was something really strange, too strange.

_Testarossa give me a hand from up there._

And then she saw it, a single paragraph, something that she had overlooked, but something she was sure, talked about Fate.

_Only an angel of golden hair,_

_And incomparable strength,_

_Will be able to give all its light,_

_To save the deserted._

It was then that Signum felt that maybe not everything was lost.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fate had not known how she reached Al-Hazard until she saw the form of the shadow that threatened the entire city.

It was Jail Scaglietti, again ruining her life.

-I'm beginning to get tired of this. – she said while avoiding his attacks.

Then she observed at how her mother disappeared and reappeared so easily, surprising her, since her mother ,as she remembered her, didn't have such powers, and the same was with Alicia, who could summon barriers around her just by thinking about them, and Clyde was capable of launching small pressure bombs, remembering her of one of Teanna's attacks.

Too bad she didn't have Bardiche to help her.

-You don't need him, Fate, Bardiche's power is within you, just concentrate and use it. – said her mother.

Fate looked at her mother, surprised that she could also read minds, but she did as she was told. She stopped moving and stood still, closing her eyes to summon the powers of Bardiche.

-Oh… you're finally mine, Fate. – said Scaglietti.

_Bardiche, please give me your powers. _– said Fate mentally.

-You won't escape! – cried Scaglietti.

_Grant me your power, for all the times you fought with me, give me strength again, help me save this people, Bardiche… - _continued the blonde.

-Dark Shooter! – shouted Scaglietti.

A beam shot came out of Scaglietti's hands towards Fate, who still had her eyes closed ignoring what was happening around her.

-Fate! – cried Alicia.

And then, Fate opened her eyes and watched the attack as it approached her with great force.

-Bardiche! Set Up! – shouted the blonde.

* * *

><p>Inside of Nanoha's room, said girl was sleeping due to fatigue. She was so deep in her sleep that she didn't even notice that Bardiche began to shine with a great intensity as the energy ran through his small triangular form.<p>

-_Bardiche, Are You Ok? – _said Raising Heart.

The device's brightness intensified, getting up in the air and separating himself from Raising Heart.

-_Get Set._

* * *

><p>The light shone through all of Al-Hazard, so intense and powerful that it made the shadows that had invaded the city, completely disappear.<p>

-What it this? – cried Scaglietti.

Inside of the light, now smaller, Fate Testarossa appeared with her barrier jacket and her white cape around her body, standing in front of her opponent with a smile on her face.

-This, Scaglietti, is your end. – answered the blonde.

Scaglietti looked at her before growling and throwing several insults, then with all his power, he attacked her as if it were his last chance.

-I'll destroy you. – he shouted, sending a giant ball of energy towards her.

Fate looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she placed a hand in front of her and pointed to the giant ball that was getting closer to her every time.

-Black Devourer! – shouted Scaglietti.

And to the surprise of all, Fate smiled as the giant ball threatened to destroy her, but she wasn't scared, she was at home, she was the queen of that place and she wasn't going to lose so easily.

-Gold Plasma Smasher. – whispered Fate.

From her hand, suddenly came out a large amount of energy with a power much greater than what she remembered, but she didn't care much about it now as she watched the giant ball been consumed by her attack and was now headed towards the surprised scientist.

-How is this possible? – asked Scaglietti.

-She is the heiress, you'll never win in her home. – said Clyde.

Then Jail felt something that was threatening to break his neurons, something that was making its way through him and consumed her mind.

_We have to get her out of here._

-_Why?_ – asked Jail.

_She is powerful here._

It made sense, after all she was the heiress of that place and of course, Al-Hazard would protect her from them.

-_I have an idea, if we take her to Mid-Childa, she'll be weaker._

_A human plane._

_-Yes, there she is weaker._

He could feel how the shadow went through his memories, in search of something that could tell him whether he was lying to get out of there or not, and suddenly…

He felt him smile.

_Go ahead, I'll open the portal._

_-You can do it? – _asked Scaglietti.

_Of course I can, after all I'm the darkness and at all planes there is darkness._

Jail smiled as Fate looked at him with a serious face, she didn't care for anything other than to kill him.

-Give them hard, sis! – shouted Alicia.

-Be careful, Fate! – said her mother.

She smiled at them from above and then Jail knew that that was his chance, it was now or never, and raising his hand, he pointed directly to Precia and Alicia.

-Say goodbye to them, Fate. – he whispered.

-No! – cried a voice.

-Dark Prison! – shouted Scaglietti.

Fate looked, with her eyes full of surprise, how Clyde pushed away Precia and Alicia and was caught by the Scaglietti's prison as a shadow opened a portal to a place that Fate couldn't see well.

-Clyde! – cried the blonde.

Without thinking, almost without realizing the danger she was getting into, she flew at full speed toward him hitting the dark bars that surrounded him, not letting him out.

Then Scaglietti did the unthinkable.

-Black Sonic Move! – he shouted.

And without knowing how, Fate saw how her own spell was been used by her enemy to increase his speed. And then , Scaglietti, herself and Clyde, were swallowed by the portal created by the shadow.

She could no longer save those people.

Her family.

And she couldn't make possible the reunion of Clyde with Lindy and Chrono.

Alicia wouldn't have the life she deserved, nor would Precia finally enjoy her life.

Everything was lost, and as she looked at Clyde, sadly smiling at her, she let the darkness consume her but not before once again saying the words that had become her mantra some time ago.

_I'm really sorry…_

* * *

><p>Hayate looked at Signum and Teanna as they finished telling her what they had found and their suspicions about what was written in the stone that they had photographed for her.<p>

Whatever it was, Hayate had no doubt that it was Fate.

-Keep this just between us, I don't want Nanoha to find out. – said Hayate.

Her two Enforcers nodded, when an urgent call arrived at the Commander's office, making Hayate run to answer it.

-Kaito? – asked Hayate.

-Hayate, I don't know what's happening, but Isabelle is in a bad state. – said the young man.

-I'm on my way.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had been doing exercises of levitation when something hit her hard, so much that she had felt the familiar taste of blood in her mouth and the dizziness filling her at that moment.<p>

-Isabelle! – shouted Roberson.

She felt her husband at her side, but she couldn't see him, she could only see two people, her angel and her demon, the two sides of a coin.

Fate T. Harlaow and Jail Scaglietti.

And then everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>Nanoha suddenly woke up, in front of her, Vivio looked between surprise and fear as Bardiche was shining, every time with more intensity, and she knew at that moment that something was not right.<p>

-Nanoha-mama, Bardiche is acting strange… - told her Vivio.

-Bardiche? – asked Nanoha.

Raising Heart slightly lit up, showing Nanoha what had happened while she slept, how Bardiche had given access to his power, but the access could only be given to one single person.

And then, Nanoha Takamachi, started to cry.

-Nanoha-mama? – asked Vivio.

She took Bardiche in her hands and let the device speak for itself, even though she already had the answer.

Fate-chan…

She could feel it in Bardiche, in the air that surrounding her, in her skin that missed so much to be caressed by Fate's hands, she felt it in her heart.

_Fate-chan, have you returned home?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

-How is Isabelle?

Roberson was in front of Shamal waiting for some news about his wife, with the anxiety tight in his chest and the feeling of déjà vu nailing within him.

Again, he was losing her.

_No God, not again._

Shamal looked at him seriously as Isabelle's results quickly arrived, results that said…

Nothing.

-I don't know. – concluded the doctor.

Roberson then looked at her, disbelief growing on his face as Hayate and Kaito kept on wondering how it was possible that nothing was happening to his wife.

She was bleeding!

-The tests say nothing, nor do the X-Rays, or even the CAT, whatever it is it's not something a doctor can determine. – said Shamal.

-She was fine and suddenly she was trembling. – said Kaito.

-I don't understand it. – whispered Hayate.

Neither did Shamal, apparently, and the truth was that Roberson didn't even want to understand it, he just wanted to see his wife in good conditions and on his side, he wanting nothing more.

-Roberson, you can go see her. – told him Shamal.

And so he did, with the intention of finding out what was his wife's problem and save her, because if her was to lose her again…

He would die.

* * *

><p>Isabelle opened her eyes feeling the pain in her head that made her dizzy as she looked around to see where she was.<p>

The medical room.

-Great… - she whispered.

She saw Roberson coming and sitting to her side with a forced smile on his face, she knew that he hated seen her like that and he was probably thinking of the last time she had been with doctors.

That time, she died.

-Rober? – she asked.

-I'm here, my love. – he whispered.

He grabbed her hand and she smiled, forgetting for a moment all the pain and discomfort, just with the touch of his hand, that's why she loved him, because with him, there was no pain.

Not until she remembered why she had fainted.

Fate… Scaglietti.

-Rober… they're here… - she then whispered.

-What? What do you mean? – he asked worried.

-Fate… she's here and Scaglietti too. – she told him.

Roberson looked at her as if she was crazy and she herself thought so but she could see them, feel them, they were there.

Alive.

-Honey, that's not…

-Roberson, they're here in Mid-Childa, I can feel it.

* * *

><p>Clyde slowly got up from the ground where he and Fate had landed after traveling through the portal with Scaglietti's shadow that dragged them, without given them an opportunity to free themselves, until Fate had managed to cut the magic around them and they had landed at that place full of trees and grass.<p>

-Fate… come on, wake up. – he whispered.

She slowly moved, grabbing the grass and immediately noticing that they were no longer in Al-Hazard.

-Where are we? – asked Fate.

-I don't know, seems like a forest. – Clyde said looking around.

-Ah… Clyde… - suddenly whispered Fate.

-Yes? – he asked

-I can't see, I've recovered my blindness. – said the blonde.

Clyde looked at her with a raised eyebrow before approaching her and seeing her burgundy eyes with no life and he sighed, she was right, she had lost her vision.

-You're right. – he told her.

Fate sighed before touching the ground around her, the trees, she could feel the blowing of their leaves around them as the grass, always fresh, invited them to stay in that place.

And then she realized something.

-I know where we are. – she whispered.

-Where? – asked Clyde.

-We are in a forest near Mid-Childa. – she whispered.

She had returned home.

* * *

><p>Jail woke up in a valley surrounded by a gentle breeze, he felt like himself again, he was himself and he smiled.<p>

_I'm finally free from that thing._

-Where am I? – he asked to himself.

He got up from the ground and started to walk, lost in that place where only the trees accompanied him and the breeze whispered to his ear.

-What a strange place, I better get out of here fast. – he told himself.

Then he saw a clearing and assumed that he could direct himself from there, he ran to get there encountering something familiar in some rocks.

Too familiar.

-The prophecy… - he whispered.

In those rocks it was written the prophecy that the darkness had told him, the one that talked about Fate as the heiress of Al-Hazard, the one her thought, was just a dream.

_It wasn't a dream._

He grabbed his hand as the voice made its way through his head again, the darkness had not left him, and it never would.

_Now you're mine and not even here, you'll be free of me._

And he felt that overwhelming power becoming stronger within him, Jail Scaglietti let, this time without fighting, the darkness made its way through him.

It was time to say goodbye to the mad scientist.

And welcome the apocalypse of the world.

The Dark, had arrived at the human world.

* * *

><p>The anxiety, the happiness and the fear echoed through Nanoha as she, together with Raising Heart and Bardiche, searched for traces of Fate through Mid-Childa.<p>

-_In The Forest, Sir. – _said Bardiche.

Nanoha nodded and place the small device in front of her as she closed her eyes and summoned her own power.

-Axel Fin! – she shouted.

And a pair of extended wings appeared in her feet, giving her the speed she needed, because if Fate was out there, she was going to find her.

* * *

><p>-If I only had Bardiche or Terri it would be easier. – said Fate.<p>

She and Clyde walked through the forest with no direction as they tried to find Mid-Childa and someone that could help them.

She just hoped that that help didn't come from Nanoha or someone she knew.

-Well… I didn't know there was forest here. – Clyde whispered.

Fate smiled as she remembered that Clyde had been for a long time away from his home and everything was different for him and then, she had an idea.

-When we get to the city, I'd like you to meet someone. – said the blonde.

-Who? – asked Clyde.

-A fried, an Admiral, I'm sure he'll help you. – whispered Fate.

-Great! – he said.

She smiled thinking of that Admiral, stubborn and good-hearted, who had lived with her many adventures and had helped her in her trial for helping Precia, and she hoped that he himself would take Clyde to Lindy.

-Mom… - whispered Fate.

Lindy Harlaow was one of the few women, other that Nanoha, Hayate or Signum, that she had admired, but after all, she also got tired of carrying the weight of Fate Testarossa over herself.

Fate couldn't blame her, after all, she was full of problems.

-Uhm… Fate? – Clyde suddenly said.

-Yes? – asked the blonde.

Then she felt it, so strong, so fierce, that she didn't know if she should cry or run away from that energy that was coming directly towards them.

But she knew it, she couldn't escape, not from her.

Never from Nanoha.

Her heart was pounding hard, her blood stopped running through her veins and her breath was cut off by noticing the energy of Nanoha coming to her like the sun rising behind the mountains.

-Fate-chan! – shouted a voice.

And she prayed to have the strength to reject Nanoha as the last word that she had told her burned her soul.

_I love you, Fate-chan, I swear I do._

But unfortunately, she couldn't continue on loving her, not anymore…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nanoha threw her arms around her, nobody, not even herself could describe what it meant to be with Fate-chan again, it was wonderful, it was a dream, it was…

-Fate-chan?

She was still in her normal position, she said nothing, didn't even hugged her back and that hit Nanoha with such force that it threatened to make her fall and leave her there, weak.

-What…?

-Let go, Clyde. – whispered Fate.

Nanoha looked at the man who Fate had spoke to, he looked familiar but could remember from where, although at that moment she didn't care about that, she just had Fate-chan in her mind and what she was doing.

-Fate-chan, I'm Nanoha. – she said.

-I know who you are, but the truth is that I don't have time for you now. – the blonde told her.

_Touché_

That had hurt, much more than what Nanoha was willing to admit, but she knew what she meant. Fate didn't want to forgive her for what had happened between them, something that had done so much damage to Fate-chan, she had hurt her.

-I know you're hurting, but I need you to listen to me. – said Nanoha.

She grabbed her hand, she wanted to make her understand that she would give away her freedom if necessary to have her in her arms again, she'd give everything, everything.

-Let me go. – whispered Fate.

-But, Fate-chan, you have to listen…

Fate forcibly released herself from the grip, surprising the instructor who watched in disbelief and amazement, it was as if she didn't know her at all.

-Fate-chan…

-Clyde, come on.

-But, Fate, she… - told her the man.

Without saying another word she started walking with no direction as Nanoha looked at her, drowning in her pain, she deserved it, all of Fate's hatred, she deserved it, after all, she had hurt her first.

-Fate-chan, wait, I have something for you. – whispered Nanoha.

Then she stopped and Nanoha approached her leaning her head against the back of the blonde as she put her hands in front of her so she could see what she was going to give her.

-_Sir_?

-Bardiche… - whispered Fate.

The blonde picked him up in between her hands as a few drops fell in the metallic device and she held him against her chest, smiling.

_At least, you won't lose everything._

-Thanks, Nanoha. – said Fate.

-Listen, please. – told her Nanoha.

But the blonde got separated from her and walked on, leaving Clyde and Nanoha behind, leaving a broken heart but with a strong determination.

_I'll get you back, Fate-chan, no matter what._

* * *

><p><em>It can't be and you know it.<em>

She repeated over and over and she walked in search of the help she needed, she could feel Clyde close to her and Bardiche was guiding her through the road, but she felt completely alone.

Her heart ached, much more than she thought it could, all she wanted was to go back and embrace Nanoha, fill her with kisses and tell her that she would be comprehensive with her space.

She was dying for her.

-Fate… are you okay?

She could feel the eyes of Clyde in her, worried, she herself was worried about her own actions, because of the way she was dealing with this.

_Do I no longer have fellings?_

-Fate, stop, you're crying. – told her Clyde.

And she stopped, putting her hands in her face to notice that liquid was coming down from her eyes without her even noticing.

She was crying.

-Fate… - whispered Clyde.

-I can't… - she then whispered.

Then she fell to her knees, she couldn't, she shouldn't love her, but her heart was not listening to her head, or the destiny. She loved Nanoha with all she had and she would probably do so until the end of her days.

-Calm down…

Clyde knelt beside her and hugged her, trying to alleviate her pain. But nothing could stop her heart from breaking in such a cruel way, Nanoha and she couldn't be together, not when something bigger than all they had stood between them.

-I love her, Clyde, with all my heart, but I can't have her, - sobbed Fate.

-I'm sorry, Fate. – whispered Clyde.

And she cried, because she knew that there was nothing to do, in the end she would have to leave Nanoha behind when she left and she had to move on.

_It's better that way, Testarossa, she wouldn't be completely for you, Nanoha has always been and always will be free and you can't change that, much less your destiny._

Her mind screamed that phrase, a dark part, that she had always hated, told her that Nanoha would not be hers, not completely, after all, she really loved her freedom and she herself had a destiny to fulfill.

-Fate? – asked Clyde.

She dried her tears before smiling and getting up from the ground with one resolution, it hurt to lose Nanoha for her destiny and her freedom, but it had to be that way, for the good of both and of all the people who depended on them.

_In then end you weren't meant to be together, Testarossa._

-I'm fine, let's go, we have a lot to do. – said the blonde.

-But… - began Clyde.

-Please, Clyde, I don't want to talk about it now. – whispered Fate.

Clyde seemed to understand her because he said nothing more, he just grabbed her hand and started to walk towards where Bardiche told them.

-And... where and we going? – he asked.

-We're going to see Chrono Harlaow, the Admiral I told you about. – she said.

She could notice how Clyde slowly stopped, his breath stopped and she felt his eyes as if she had just told him that they were going to kill someone.

-What? – he whispered.

Fate smiled, she was going to witness the reunion of a lost father and his grown son, the mere idea made her want to jump of joy.

-We're going to see Chrono Harlaow. – she repeated.

-No… it can't be, I can't do it. – he said.

He started walking in the opposite direction as Fate smiled and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to where they should go.

-You will not escape from meeting you son. – she told him.

-He… he probably doesn't even remember, he doesn't know… - stuttered Clyde.

-We'll see that. – said Fate.

And with no more words, she took him to the city, feeling how the power of Nanoha had already disappeared, she went back home, and her smile fated from her face.

_Forgive me, Nanoha._

* * *

><p>Chrono Harlaow sat in his desk reviewing the papers from the latest missions that his team had in the north of the city, something about ciborgs attacking a city on Earth. It was making him crazy.<p>

-Ah… I'm getting old. – he whispered.

He looked again at the papers, plans of attacks on Mid-Childa, the Earth, everything was a conspiracy which, fortunately, they were able to stop in time.

Al least he wouldn't have to regret not being in time, again.

_Like with Fate._

Then he felt an usual power arriving at his home, a power that had exactly two years and six months without feeling and another power…

-No way… - he whispered.

The other power had been years, many years without feeling and he was so full of longing and fear that it made his heart shrink.

* * *

><p>Fate sighed, not quite knowing how to handle the situation while Clyde tried to run away from her and from the reunion as if it was a plague.<p>

-You can't run away forever. – said the blonde.

-Yes I can, who said I couldn't? – he answered.

-Well, you wanted to return, now accept it. – she said.

-But Fate, he's my…

And then the door burst open, Fate could feel how everything got frozen in place, Clyde, herself and the person they were looking for…

Chrono.

-Chrono? – she asked.

-Chrono… - whispered Clyde.

And the young man stayed there, looking as if he was seeing ghosts, hoping that that was real and not the cruel dream that he had so many nights before.

-Dad? Fate? – he asked in disbelief.

The two of them stood there alluded before smiling and waiting for the reaction of the young man.

Until Chrono fainted.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-I told you this wasn't a good idea.

-It was just the impression, he'll be fine.

-We'll see about that…

Chrono woke up with the voices of a woman and a man around him, voices that he shouldn't be hearing.

Was he crazy?

-Old and crazy, what a nice future. – whispered Chrono.

He got up from the sofa where he was placed and looked straight, only to see the ghosts of Fate and Clyde, sitting in the living room table drinking coffee and waiting for him to wake up.

-Do ghost drink coffee? – he asked to both.

Fate couldn't contain her laughter as Clyde looked at him from top to bottom and smiled nervously taking another sip of his coffee.

-Chrono, we're not ghosts. – told him Fate.

-Of course you are, you… - he said pointing to his father. - …died trying to stop the book of darkness and you… - now pointing to Fate. – you died when we tried to save you from Scaglietti.

He approached her with a tired look and tried to touch her to be convinced that she was only an illusion but... something happened.

-Ouch! Chrono, that hurt. – said Fate touching her head.

Then he turned to his father who looked at him with startled eyes and did something that Fate could only notice as, a change in the air, a person with a chair on the floor and a cry of pain, yes, it was a punch.

-Son! – cried Clyde.

-No, no, no, I'm going crazy… - whispered the young man.

-Chrono, I've told you we're not ghosts, we're Fate and Clyde, your sister and father, and we've returned from Al-Hazard. – Fate finally said.

Chrono looked at them again, touching his aching knuckles without paying them much attention, all his attention was being stolen by his two guests…

Incredible… it was them, right?

-Tell me something that only Fate T. Harlaow would know. – he said, now in a more serious tone.

Fate left her cup of coffee and let her hands fall on her legs as she thought, a gesture of her that Chrono couldn't help remembering, but, was it really his sister? And his father?

-Let's see, when I enter the Bureau, a boy wanted to ask me out but when I told him I liked a girl, he began to insult me and you beat him up so that he wouldn't insult me again. – said Fate.

Chrono smiled, it was true, after that no one had discussed the likes of his sister and no one dared to look at her bad, if they did, he personally took care of it.

-That's my son. – said Clyde.

Chrono then looked at him, his father, it was incredible, he was there in front of him so naturally while he had not seen him for 20 years.

-Well… I think I should leave you two alone. – suddenly said Fate.

-No! – cried the two Harlaows at the same time.

Fate smiled as she left the kitchen, when suddenly the door opened and laughter could be heard in the house and then she stopped moving.

-Fate? – asked the women.

It was Lindy and Amy Harlaow, she was lost.

* * *

><p>In Hayate's office, Nanoha had gathered everyone from Hayate to Vivio who knew and cared about Fate.<p>

-It's true, I don't know how, but Fate-chan is here, accompanied by a man that I just can't remember. – she said to all.

-Umm… Nanoha, you know that's impossible, right? – asked Hayate.

Of course it seemed incredible, she herself began to doubt if it was true or an illusion, but she had felt it, the soft skin of Fate, her golden hair, her words…

-I know, Hayate, but I swear it was her. – whispered the instructor.

-It's not possible, she died and although Al-Hazard has the legend about its technology I don't see it happening. – said Signum.

-Bardiche noticed Fate's signal and he reacted to it, after a while, it was him who took me to her. – she desperately said.

-And Bardiche? – asked Subaru.

-I gave it to Fate. – whispered Nanoha.

Teanna looked at her notes, she had not stopped working on Al-Hazard and its technologies after Fate's disappearance, in search of a way to get to her teacher.

-And… are you sure it was her? – asked Vita.

-Of course I am! I would never mistake her. – said Nanoha.

-I don't know… - whispered Erio.

-Actually, I think that's possible. – finally said Teanna.

Everyone looked at her as she lifted her papers and put them on the table, along with a record of Precia Testarossa and several of her experiments.

-What are you saying, Teanna? – asked Caro.

She pointed at something, one of her investigations that led her to a life capsule in Mid-Childa, right now, it was only a prototype.

-This right here, is a life capsule, it's used to heal and revive a person and here in Mid-Childa they are now beginning to create it. – said the girl.

-Where are you going with this… - said Kaito.

Teanna smiled, she knew they were surprised and for once, she thanked all the long talks with Fate about always continuing on studying.

-What I mean is that If Precia Testarossa was able to create a clone identical to her daughter Alicia so many years ago and with less technological advances than now, and that if the same Precia was to be in Al-Hazard, and Fate and Scaglietti were to end in that same place… – she said looking at her papers and then to everyone around her. – … who can ensure me that Precia is not alive and that Fate could not have been cured by her while she was there?

For once, she had no answer.

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow felt how all her bags fell to the ground as she looked at her daughter standing in the room with Chrono behind her.<p>

-Fate… - she whispered.

-Lindy. – she said in response.

Lindy could sense the discomfort of her daughter, her desire to get out of there and even some hatred as she stood there perfectly still, Chrono, next to her, trying to get her to relax while she was just silent.

-I can't be, I was told you had died. – she said.

-For you I'm still death. – she answered.

Cold, with no feelings, that woman was not the same Fate she had raised, but she couldn't blame her, she had been much worse with her.

She left her when she was most needed .

-I think it's time for me to go. – she the blonde.

-No… Fate. – said Chrono.

-It's a family moment, there's no reason for me to be here. – she answered.

And she walked away, Lindy saw her walking towards her to just pass by ignoring her before she grabbed her arm and forced her to stand in front of her.

-Let go of me. – she said to Lindy.

-No, stay… - she said looking at her empty eyes.

-I'm no longer part of the Harlaow family, so I have nothing to do here. – she whispered.

And before she could answer, her daughter disappeared without her being able to stop her.

* * *

><p>Clyde had noticed the tension on Fate and the supplication in the voice of his wife, and he knew that he could not be there, there couldn't be a family reunion without that blonde, because she was his family also and he would not let anyone say otherwise.<p>

He slowly approached Chrono without the other two women noticing him and he placed his mouth in his ear to whisper.

-I'll go with Fate, we'll meet again, Chrono.

And he disappeared, it was another one of his skills learned in Al-Hazard. He went to where Fate was, who remained in a tree with her body looking at the house that was in front of her.

-Fate? – asked Clyde.

-It's Nanoha's house, Vivio is about to arrive from school. – whispered the Enforcer.

And indeed, a small blonde girl with different-colored eyes ran with a dog next to her, as she and a classmate laughed and played with the animal as they went into the house.

-She's a happy girl. – she whispered again.

_Like I never was._

I wasn't something to be said aloud, but Clyde knew what Fate was really talking about and assumed, that the contempt of Precia and later, the distrust of Lindy, had destroyed nearly all the confidence that a daughter could have for her mother.

-What happened? – he gently asked.

-She thought that I was not worthy of the name Harlaow after I was found guilty of something I had not done. Nanoha left me for the same reason, Vivio, my daughter, hated me and my friends wanted to get me out of the way, thought I don't really blame them, in the end everyone gets tired of me and throws me away, I'm like a damn rag doll. – said Fate.

Then he understood, Fate didn't love herself and that, along with the fact that no one had trusted her, made everything more difficult, he now understood why it had been so hard for her to separate from that girl in the forest and why they were now standing outside of her house.

-Fate… - he whispered.

-I don't want… I don't want to cry, you know? But coming back here… feeling them again, it's not worth it, not if they don't need me, not if in the end, I can't stay.

Clyde hugged her while listening to the laughter of a girl who would never know the sacrifice that her mother would do for her, for everyone.

And for once, he hated the damn destiny.

-Clyde… - Fate suddenly whispered.

-Yes? – he asked.

-Scaglietti… he's here. – she said.

And suddenly, a shadow enveloped the Takamachi house in complete darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vivio Takamachi was scared, everything was dark and her own house looked like a prison. Next to her, Einhart, tightly grabbed her hand while trying to find a way out, but there was nothing.

They had no way out.

-If I can't have the mother, perhaps I'll be satisfied with the daughter. – said a voice.

And from nowhere, Vivio watched her worst nightmare come true. A part of the shadow began to take the form of a body as the face formed in front of them, a face that she didn't want to ever see again.

Jail Scaglietti.

-No…no… - whispered Vivio.

She felt the warmth of Einhart's hands and even her determination to protect her, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough, not if that maniac was thinking of harming her, she would only get hurt in the process and that was something that she could not afford.

-Here you are little Vivio. – whispered the voice.

-You won't touch her. – said Einhart.

And before she could stop her, Einhart transformed into her alter ego, "Heidi" revealing all her power in front of that monster.

Vivio could do nothing, nothing! She was paralyzed with fear and she could only watch her best friend defending her from those shadows.

-Interesting… - whispered the shadow.

-I'll show you how interesting I can be. – said the girl.

Einhart suddenly jumped with her fists ready to fight and the power radiating from within her as the shadow…

Was smiling.

-Einhart! – cried Vivio.

-Dark Boom! – shouted the shadow.

-Unchain Knuckle! – cried Einhart.

The two attacks hit at the same time together with the cry of Vivio in an explosion that left the house full of smoke and a single winner.

Einhart fell to the ground with her clothes torn and her eyes closed while the shadow was still laughing nonstop, and Vivio knew that there was no escape, she was lost…

_Help, please._

* * *

><p>Fate Testarossa was furious, not only were they attacking the house of the woman she loved but they were also attacking two girls.<p>

Her daughter and her friend.

-Fate, maybe we should call Chrono. – said Clyde.

-Call him, I'll go after _him._ – she whispered.

Clyde began to dial the numbers that Fate gave him, when he saw how the dark barrier opened to make way for the Enforcer and he knew…

It was trap.

-Fate! Wait it's a trap.! – cried Clyde.

But it was too late. Fate smiled as the shadow closed again in front of him, blocking his way and leaving Fate and the girls to their fate.

_I have to save them._

He quickly dialed Chrono's number, he needed his son to gather his team and come as soon as possible, he had to save Fate, and the girls…

He was shaking.

_Come on Harlaow, you're an Admiral, you died for peace, don't let all of that to get lost._

-Yes?

It was the voice of Lindy and Clyde swore to had run out of air when hearing her, that voice he had not forgotten over the years, nor her and now…

Now he didn't have time, nobody had time, he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and sighed before answering.

-Who is it? – asked Lindy.

-I'm… I'm a fellow of Chrono Hawlaow, could I speak with him? – he said.

He could hear how she stopped for a few seconds, praying that she had not recognized his voice, wishing that she had, but when he heard her calling Chrono he knew that she had not and a part of him was happy while the other screamed in agony.

-Yes? – answered Chrono.

-Son, we have problem, I'm at the Takamachi house and a shadow is attacking two girls, Fate went in to save them but… - whispered Clyde.

-But what? I need everything you know. – Chrono said.

-The shadow is a terrible force from Al-Hazard that has possessed a guy named Jail Scaglietti, Chrono, he's really strong. – told him his father.

Chrono sighed on the phone before hanging up without saying anything more and Clyde knew his son was on his way, then he looked at the shadow and for the first time, he whispered.

-Be careful, Fate.

* * *

><p>Chrono never thought of having to make that call again, he really didn't think of doing it but he knew that he couldn't hide it, not when it was Nanoha's house and not when it was Vivio and Fate the ones to be in trouble.<p>

-Hayate, the shadow is at Nanoha's house, I heading there right now. – he was saying through the call.

From the other side of the line, Hayate, together with Kaito, prepared the team on maximum alert. She sighed knowing that only that team would manage to get results in the seriousness of the matter that they had to deal with.

And then, another line opened.

-Chrono… - whispered the instructor.

He and Nanoha had not spoken since Fate died and the truth was that many things had been lost, but he couldn't hide it and he wanted to be the one to tell her, he had to be the one to tell her.

-Nanoha, I'm almost at your house, Fate is there so you don't have to worry, she'll protect Vivio. – he said with a small smile.

-And her? – asked Nanoha.

-What? – said Chrono confused.

-Who… Who will protect Fate-chan, only I can do it and I'm not there right now… - she whispered.

Chrono carefully looked at her, surprise and tenderness breaking through him, he had heard that Nanoha had not forgotten about his sister all this time, but he had not wanted to believe it, not until he had seen with his own eyes.

Like now

-Nanoha… - whispered Chrono.

-I see it! – she suddenly cried.

And he looked forward watching the house covered by a great darkness that hid everything and everyone who were inside.

It was the first time that Chrono Harlaow had real fear, then, he saw his father looking for a way to get in and something in his heart relaxed.

-Dad! – cried Chrono.

-Chrono! – said he.

The young man got down, not realizing that another person had gotten down on the ground at the same time as him and was looking at them with surprise in her face, a person who had heard it all and now understood the familiarity she had found in that man.

-Clyde Harlaow? – asked Nanoha.

The two looked at the same time, nervously. She was about to ask what was going on when she heard it…

Noisy, frightening, destructive, that was the sound of a great explosion, one that had happened in her house.

* * *

><p>Fate noticed her daughter's surprise and how she hesitated to say something to her, when she got in the way of an attack that the shadow had launched at the two girls.<p>

-Fate… Fate-mama? – asked the little girl.

Fate smiled, she missed been called mama and the felling of been looked up as her heroine, just as Vivio was doing now.

-I'm sorry I took so long, Vivio. – she whispered.

Turning to her opponent, she felt how he accumulated energy as he looked at them, her rage was great and it kept on growing as she held her Bardiche.

-Ready pal? – asked the Enforcer.

-_Yes Sir. – _said the device.

And she let the light fill her, she felt an energy that she had never felt, one that made her feel stronger, confident… her power from Al-Hazard.

-It impossible! – said the shadow.

Fate smiled, her vision restored, her strength capable of stopping the shadow that was threatening them and the security of knowing that she could help her daughter once more, it all made her look at her enemy with a new confidence and determination.

-Gold Jet Zanber! – shouted the Enforcer.

Bardiche, with a giant sword-shape form, hit the shadow filling the whole space with light as the shadow screamed and backed away as quickly as possible from her, giving her the victory she needed.

-I'll finish you, heiress, I swear! – cried the shadow as it left the place.

Fate put Bardiche away and looked at the girls before getting down on the ground. She placed her hands on Einhart and healed her wounds using her power.

Within minutes the girl was opening her eyes as Vivio looked at her with tears on her eyes.

-Fate-mama! – cried the girl.

Before knowing what was going on, the girl hugged her tightly, almost throwing her to the ground and for the first time since she arrived, Fate gave to her needs and hugged her daughter with tears filling her eyes.

Eyes that saw the look of longing from Nanoha who looked at them from the door with a small smile on her lips, and unwittingly, she wished to be home.

She wished to not continue on with her destiny.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

-This is… how to call it… - whispered Chrono.

-Uncomfortable situation, son – Clyde sighed.

In front of them was, Fate with her daughter Vivio who didn't want to let her go and in front of them, Nanoha with Hayate, Kaito, Sasuke, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Teanna, Erio and Caro, and none of them was able to start explaining what they were seen at that moment.

-Incredible… - whispered Hayate.

-But… but we saw how… - Kaito stuttered.

-How could this be possible? What happened? – asked Sasuke.

Fate, in her part, didn't seem intimidated and if Clyde didn't know her better, he'd swear that she was having fun with it.

-All in good time, right now we have other things to worry about. – said the blonde.

-Uh… yeah, I think you're right Fate-san. – said Subaru.

-But wait, we need to know how come you're here again. – said Signum.

Clyde almost instantly noticed how Fate's speed made her nothing more that wind as she placed herself in front of Signum, her expression cold, distant.

-I know I'm a bother to you, but right now, I'm your only option. – whispered the Enforcer in front of Signum.

Then Fate noticed Signum's uniform, small variations told the blonde that she had been replaced as Chief Enforcer in the Section Six, something that shouldn't even matter to her, but it hurt.

After all, they didn't miss her as much as she suspected, or rather, wanted.

-I see that… - she said looking at Signum.

-No… this is not… - Signum began to explain.

-It's okay, my only mission here is to help you defend yourselves against him. - whispered the Enforcer.

-That shadow? Do you know what it is? – asked Vita.

-It's Jail Scaglietti, he came when Clyde and I landed here. – explained Fate.

-So then… you brought him. – said Erio.

Clyde began to feel the tension, it was clear that what had happened was now showing its effect on Fate and now the blonde was like a time bomb waiting to explode at the slightest provocation.

-Erio… - whispered the Enforcer.

-Fate! Hey, Chrono said we can use his unit's facilities. – Clyde said suddenly.

-What? I didn't say that! – said Chrono.

The answer he received was a hit on ribs from his father as he gave him a murderous look.

-Say yes! Or we'll have more than one confrontation here. – whispered Clyde.

-Oh… alright. – whispered Chrono.

Then he looked at his sister who was standing in front of everyone like a lion waiting to be attacked, and he went to her side.

-Fate he's right, we need to know what's going on and how to stop it before it causes more damage, that's why, tomorrow I want everyone in my training zone at 10 am and there, we'll talk about what to do. – said Chrono.

Fate looked at him with a small smile before letting go of Vivio and look at Kaito and Sasuke who stood firm beside Einhart.

-I see you're well, I'm happy. – Fate said with a smile.

-Fate… we've missed you. – whispered Kaito.

-Thank god you're okay. – said Sasuke.

The two approached slowly approached her and hugged her, with tears on their eyes, a meeting so unreal that they were afraid of letting her go.

-I'm real. – she told them.

-I know, it's just that this old man needs to make sure. – smiled Sasuke.

-And this young man too. – he said laughing.

Fate then look behind her, felling the energy of something very special to her running in her direction until she saw Terri, her dog ran and jumped on her licking her face.

-Terri! I'm happy to see you! – Fate smiled.

The dog barked and moved around her before moving towards Vivio who lovingly stoked him and then Fate understood that Vivio was now his owner.

_He couldn't have a better one._

She stood up and smiled at her daughter before giving her a big hug, then she looked at Sasuke, Kaito, Clyde and Chrono and she stopped in front of them.

-I need to talk with all of you. – she said.

They nodded before following her to the door, she was going to leave without giving even one more look to the people standing before them, she had to do so, even if the need to do it cut her in half.

Then, a hand, warm and soft, grabbed her arm.

-Fate-chan, don't go again. – said the instructor.

_I don't want to go, I want to stay Nanoha, stay with you and wait for you to tell me that nothing else matters other than me, nothing more than us and Vivio._

-I can't stay, Nanoha. – whispered the blonde.

But Fate knew that she wouldn't surrender, her Nanoha didn't give up so easily when she wanted something, what she didn't know was that what she wanted, would end up hurting both of them.

-I love you… - whispered Nanoha.

Fate knew that she couldn't contain any longer. Without even thinking she turned to grab Nanoha's face in between her hands and kiss her, a kiss full with the despair she felt, because she loved her and having to leave her was killing her.

Their lips touching against each other, their tongues dance to the music that they themselves placed, passion, grief, anger, love, everything mixed as they felt the missing parts in them get together again, their hearts were together again.

Been without Nanoha would end up killing her.

-I always loved you. – whispered the blonde.

And before Nanoha could stop her, Fata used her Sonic Move to escape, leaving the instructor panting and suffering for more.

Although Fate knew, for the determination she saw on Nanoha, that all that had just began.

She just hoped to have the strength to endure it.

* * *

><p>-Um… mom, what are you doing?<p>

In Al-Hazard the darkness that had covered the whole area didn't exist anymore, but that was not the biggest problem they had.

-Alicia, I don't know what's happening, but something is very bad. – whispered Precia.

People were dying.

The souls of Al-Hazard were disappearing and the bodies remained lifeless, no matter how much she investigated she couldn't find anything, there was nothing that explained it, nothing except for one single thing.

The darkness had to be in Al-Hazard, it was also part of the life of that world and without it, Al-Hazard couldn't exist.

-Mom, calm down, Fate will save us. – whispered Alicia.

She hoped so, but at the same time she didn't know how Fate was going to endure the loneliness of the place and the darkness always lurking in her footsteps.

_Maybe I can be of help for now._

The voice came from nowhere, until Precia saw a point full of light that covered her walls and a woman who shone so intensely.

-Who are you? – asked Precia.

_I'm Shia and I've come to return Fate a favor._

* * *

><p>-So it was that… - whispered Sasuke.<p>

Fate, now in her normal form, sat on the couch of Chrono's office, taking a sip of coffee as she felt the emotions of her brother and father about what she had just told them.

-That's why you don't want to talk to them, right? – suddenly said Kaito.

-Yes, in great part. – whispered Fate.

Kaito sighed, it was hard to know that his sister would not stay there with them, it was hard to see her now knowing what the destiny had for her, but most of all…

It was hard to see her in her pain.

-That's why, I've decided to train the Section Six in case I can't defeat the shadow or I'm not there to do it. – the blonde told them.

-It sounds good but, when are you thinking of telling them? – said Sasuke.

The question caught her completely by surprise, her father seemed distant and she couldn't blame him, after all she had been six months out of the game and now she had come to fill them with problems again, but that question…

_Where are you going with this, dad?_

-I don't need them – answered Fate.

-Then, Fate, why did you desperately kiss Nanoha if you don't need her? – asked again her father.

-You don't know anything – whispered Fate.

But she suspected that he did, and everything. Kissing Nanoha had been like going back to heaven, having back what she had always dreamed of, feeling her body was simply like going back to where she belonged, but now it didn't mattered.

Nanoha had her freedom and she had that damned destiny from which she could not escape.

-Do as you like Fate, but remember something… - said Sasuke as he rose from his seat.

-What? – asked Fate.

-It's better to have loved a little, than to never have done it. – whispered her father before leaving.

And she stayed there, sitting, thinking, because he was right, but, could she really do it? Could she have Nanoha for a little before saying goodbye?

Should she do that?

-Think about it Fate, dad usually doesn't talk from the heart. – whispered Kaito.

And he went with his father. Fate sighed, no, she couldn't do it, for her, for Nanoha and for what she had to save, she couldn't tell Nanoha, it was for the best.

But if it was for the best, why did it hurt so much?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, as she watched them get to Chrono's training area, Fate kept on thinking about her father's words and her inner dilemma.

_It's better to have loved a little, than to never have done it._

She knew that Nanoha would not give up so easily, nor had she done years ago when they first met, but she didn't know if she could return to been with her to later leave her again.

-What should I do… - whispered the blonde.

-Maybe, you should talk to her. – whispered Clyde.

Fate was surprised, in all the time she had been blind, only at the beginning had she been that surprised, but now, thinking about Nanoha, had lowered her guard.

_Again_

-I don't … I don't know if I'll be able to let her go. – she said.

-Fate… sometimes, you have to risk it. – Clyde told her.

-But… what's going to happen when I leave? – she asked with tears in her eyes.

-Tell me something Fate, if you had to leave this world tomorrow, with whom, above all, would you like to spend the last night? – asked Clyde.

-With Nanoha. – she answered without thinking.

And Clyde smiled, just like her he realized that no matter how much they fought, she needed Nanoha in her life, even if it was for a short time, she wanted to make sure that that time spent with her would only be used to make memories.

Memories that she would have in her heart forever.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was in one of the locker rooms, getting ready for the training that Fate would give in order for them to be able to defend against the shadow that had attacked her house, but all her thoughts were centered on her, on Fate.<p>

_I know she loves me, I could feel the passion in that kiss, then… why?_

The sound of a knock on the door dragged her out of her thoughts, but what surprised her the most was who she found behind that door.

It was…

-Fate-chan? – she asked.

The blonde came in and closed the door behind her and then she raised her head until her eyes met with Nanoha's.

Those burgundy eyes, so full of life in the past and now… so empty.

Fate managed to make her way to a bench in the room, she sat down and then pointed to the bench in front of her for Nanoha to sit down.

-We have to talk, Nanoha. – whispered the blonde.

And Nanoha then knew, that it was time to tell the truth and to let the heart decide what the best thing was for both of them.

* * *

><p>Clyde found Kaito and Sasuke at the entrance of the training area and the two, just like him, smile knowing what was going on inside those buildings.<p>

-I'm glad she finally took a decision. – said Sasuke.

-Yes, my sister can be somewhat stubborn but in the end, her love can be stronger than anything else. – said Kaito.

But deep down, Clyde knew that not everything would be happiness, because although he was free, Precia, Alicia and many other people remained trapped in Al-Hazard and Fate was the only one capable of releasing them, in exchange of her freedom.

_And the destiny keeps on playing with her._

-I just hope they can fix things before she has to leave. – whispered Clyde.

The eyes of Sasuke and Kaito darkened, they didn't like to talk about that matter and, sincerely, neither did Clyde, but he couldn't simply forget about it, he had been one of them before Scaglietti's shadow dragged him and Fate out of there.

-But… is there really no way for her to stay? – asked Kaito.

And he lowered his head, wishing he could answer that there was one, that he had a plan so that Fate didn't have to leave, but unfortunately, he had none, she had to leave so that others could have their lives.

-No, I'm sorry. – whispered Clyde.

* * *

><p>-Hmmm… Tea… - whispered Subaru.<p>

-What? – she asked.

-Do you think Fate-san hates us? – asked the girl.

Teanna looked at her for a few minutes while she thought her answer, if she did, they couldn't blame her, after all, all her misery was partly their fault, but…

-No, I really don't think she hates us. – said Teanna.

Because in the short time she had worked with her, Teanna knew when Fate could get angry and when not, she knew how she hated injustice and only once, she saw her teacher out of control by hatred, but what she saw in her now was nowhere near to how she looked at that time, now she only saw… sorrow.

-How do you know? – asked Subaru.

-Well, you see… - she whispered.

_**Flashback**_

_-Nanoha-san, are you okay? – asked Teanna._

_She and Fate went to see Nanoha, after the instructor was attacked on her day off by a group of assassins hired by a man who, some months ago, Nanoha had arrested for an attempt to kidnap his own son._

_-Yes, Teanna, it's nothing. – said the instructor._

_-I don't think it's nothing. – whispered Fate._

_The two girls looked at Fate, her face was all serious, her eyes full of anger and she held Bardiche as if she was going to break it…_

_For the first time, Teanna was afraid of her superior._

_-Was it him? – Fate simply asked._

_-Fate-cha, it wasn't… - Nanoha tried to explain._

_-Answer me, Nanoha. – cut the Enforcer._

_Nanoha approached her, hugging the blonde as she seemed to relax under her touch and Teanna let out the air she was holding._

_-I'm fine, Fate-chan. – whispered Nanoha._

_-You know I hate when you get hurt. – she told her, breathing the scent of her neck._

_Nanoha laughed before kissing her on the lips, which made Teanna look the other way, embarrassed to see her superiors in such a way, but happy to know that Fate was better now._

_-Be careful, Fate-chan. – said Nanoha._

_-Teanna will cover me. – said the Enforcer._

_-Huh? – asked the girl._

_-We'll go after Mr. Kazumi Koishima, Teanna, who send the attack on Nanoha. – whispered Fate._

_-Uh, yes, of course I'll cover you, Fate-san. – quickly said the girl, still flushed for what she saw._

_Fate and Nanoha said goodbye and when they were out, Teanna sighed, getting prepared for another mission._

_-Fate-san, where…? – she asked._

_-Do me a favor, Teanna, don't tell anyone, not even Subaru, where we're going. – whispered the blonde._

_And Teanna could only look at her eyes, again full with fury, as she slowly followed her, praying that Mr. Koishima was well hidden or that she could find him before Fate did because otherwise, he was a dead man._

_**End Flashback**_

-Wow… and what happened to that man? – asked Subaru.

-She found him first and I think that he is now in the prison of Mid-Childa having nightmares about a blonde demon with a yellow ax. – said Teanna.

-Really?

-Yes, the truth is that I knew Fate would finish him for touching her girlfriend, but I arrived on time and I have to leave both of them unconscious… - whispered the Enforcer. - … after that Fate recognized that she would have done a lot of harm to him if I hadn't stopped… why are you smiling? – she asked.

And even though she knew the answer, she waited for her to tell her.

-Because Fate-san doesn't hate us, Teanna. – said her companion.

* * *

><p>Nanoha stayed in her place as she watched Fate settle down and faced her with those eyes that seemed to torment her with the truth.<p>

-You know Nanoha, I missed you… - whispered the blonde.

Hearing her, so suddenly, made her heart leap from her chest, she was talking with so much tranquility, almost as if she was confessing herself, and what she just said…

_Oh, Fate-chan, I missed you too._

-I… - she began.

-Please, let me say what I have to say before you talk. – whispered the blonde.

She kept quiet, she could feel the tension in the blonde and she herself didn't seem to be too much with her feet on the ground.

-Go head. – said Nanoha.

Fate sighed before turning her head to where Nanoha was, and once again gather the courage to talk.

-When they arrested me, there were days when I really didn't want to move on, I got into fights with the other prisoners because they threatened you, after all I always had you in my heart and every time I watched our pictures, I remembered why I feel in love with you. – said the blonde with a small smile.

Nanoha felt tears rolling down her cheeks, her poor Fate-chan had been through a hell of injustice and still kept on fighting for her, even now…

-The night I saved your parents, I really didn't care about what could happen to me, I just knew that I had to save them at all cost, and thanks to Kaito, I managed to do it… - whispered Fate. - … I tried to hate you Nanoha, for all that you've hurt me, I tried to forget you, but I couldn't, you were always here… - she said pointing to her head. - …but above all you were always here… - she said, now pointing to her heart. - … and when I saw you again… I was broken and didn't want you to see me broken. – she said almost in tears.

_I didn't care about that, damn it, I didn't care._

-Then, the day I died, I knew that you really didn't hate me, you just claimed what was yours and that I had taken away from you, that's why I decided to give you back your freedom before I died, because I've always known that that was your true love. – she finally said.

And then, out of nowhere, Fate heard a hit, accompanied by pain in her face, to then feel how a pair of lips crashed against her, lips that tasted like salt and heaven.

Nanoha's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi everyone, sorry for not updating before but i've had a lot of work at school, i'll try to update as i usually do from now on, but that's not a promise cause i still have other works to finish. Please review :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-You're an idiot, Fate-chan. – Nanoha whispered.

Her lips were still not separated from Fate's. Her body molded to hers and her hands resting on the sides of the blonde, trying to calm down, because this was her chance, the only one she had.

The only one she needed.

-Nanoha… - whispered the blonde.

-No, I've heard your part, now you'll listen to mine. – Nanoha said.

The blonde remained silent while Nanoha caressed her face with the back of her hand across her check, feeling again the warmth of her skin against hers and the need to touch her growing inside of her.

-You were right, I was too stressed out. You been declared guilty, the way I treated you… it all seemed too much when I learned the truth… - she whispered with tears about to fall. - …when I heard about what had happened to you when trying to protect my family, while I thought you were guilty of their attacks… my life turned to a hell with your death… I… - she sobbed unable to continue.

Fate embraced her by instinct, knowing that Nanoha was remembering the days after her death and it seemed to be a real torture for her.

-Nanoha, it's not necessary that you say it. – the blonde told her.

-But I need to tell you, I need you to know that I've always loved you, that I would've gladly given up my freedom and my life for you, that I made a mistake that cost me my happiness and that I'll keep on fighting to have you back in my life, because without you I don't know how to live. – answered Nanoha.

-Don't say that… - Fate said.

-It's the truth. – she replied.

-Nanoha… - the blonde tried to say.

But Nanoha didn't let her, she again kissed her, with desire, with longing, and Fate once again felt at home, in her place, where she had to be and wanted to be, in the arms of that woman, feeling her body, her mind, and her heart.

_Unfortunately, that's not your destiny, Testarossa._

But now that didn't matter to her, she only cared about Nanoha and what she was giving her at that moment and she decided to abandon that memory, she would be with Nanoha all the time she could and then… then she would think of the rest.

-Nanoha. – Fate whispered.

-Yes? – she whispered as she separated her lips from the Enforcer.

-I love you too. – whispered Fate.

And slowly she lowered her to ground, between kisses and caresses, willing to show her that she meant what she said, willing to make her fell like never before and willing to heal the wounds of the two with her kisses.

* * *

><p>Clyde stood before everyone with the seriousness of having once again under his charge people with enough experience to conquer the world.<p>

-Well, let's begin. – he said.

-Eh… and Fate and Nanoha? – asked Hayate.

Clyde looked at Kaito and Sasuke, the three suddenly flushed, because they had heard "noises" coming from Nanoha's locker room, where she and Fate were… "talking" even though the only thing they heard when they went to check if everything was okay, had been murmurs of pleasure.

-Well… - began Clyde.

-They're… working. – said Kaito.

Sasuke looked at his son and how he seemed to only blush even more, and he wondered how they couldn't hear Fate and Nanoha when he, from there, could hear them.

-Working? – asked Vita.

-Yes… they're…comparing opinions. – continued Clyde.

At that point, even Chrono looked at them as strangers, but apparently, nobody wanted to ask anything more even though they looked at each other with suspicion still in their eyes.

-Well okay then, why don't we start? – said Signum.

Sighing after getting rid of having to answer any more questions, Clyde decided that it was better to start from the beginning and start talking about the shadow.

-First, you must know that the shadow is not like any other, it is a dark form not only capable of possessing someone, like it has done with Jail Scaglietti, but it can also travel through time and space, giving use to any world because, as you know, in all worlds there is evil. – Clyde said.

-Yes, but… what interest does it have? – asked Teanna.

-It eats the energy of the planets in motion, stopping them and leaving them into oblivion until they die and with them, its inhabitants, but in Al-Hazard, it can't do it, since it's a world completely made by high technology and its inhabitants are soles and some… how to called it… special cases. – continues Clyde.

-Like you and Fate. – said Chrono.

-And Precia and Alicia. – said his father.

Everyone froze when hearing those names, nobody was unknown to the story about Precia Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa and Fate herself.

-Dad, what do you know about Precia and Alicia? – asked Chrono.

-That they are trapped in AL-Hazard. – answered his father.

-What? – yelled Chrono.

And Clyde knew that it was time to tell the whole truth.

-Sit down, this will be a long talk. – he whispered.

* * *

><p>-I think we've made a mess, Nanoha. – whispered Fate.<p>

-Chrono will understand, and if not, we can use Hayate, she has always been a fan of wild sex. – answered the brunette.

The two laughed as Nanoha watched the disaster they had done, their clothes torn, the benches where they had been seated were broken, they had even hit the lockers leaving dents in more than one of them.

Fate kissed her hair as she played with one of her strands, finally feeling the peace that she had been waiting for, all she had to do was to stay there, with Nanoha naked in her arms while the instructor laid her head on her chest and caressed her stomach sending her chills.

-By the way, Fate-chan… - whispered Nanoha.

-Yes? – asked the blonde.

-I hope you don't mind, but I gave Vivio your last name. – said the instructor.

Fate raised her hand to touch Nanoha's face, caressing her as she got her closer to her to steal a kiss full of intensity, the news she had just given her were a gift, a dream, they were…

What she had dreamed of.

-Thanks, Nanoha. – she whispered, feeling the tears wetting her cheeks.

-Eh, don't cry, she wanted to have the name of her mother. – told her Nanoha.

Nanoha kissed her tears as she smiled, still remembering the day that Vivio had decided to have the name of her Fate-mama.

_**Flashback**_

_It had only been a month since Fate's death and Nanoha didn't seem to be good for anything, her work was a routine for her now that she didn't have her blonde Enforcer to brighten her day and Vivio, was so good and was having such a bad time that Nanoha sometimes thought that the girl would end up hating her for seeking to be alone._

_But that was all she wanted, to be alone and cry._

_-Nanoha-mama… - whispered Vivio from the door of her room._

_Once again she had locked herself in her room after the pain and loneliness had become too much for her, but little girl was calling her and she was forced to smile, even if the tears wouldn't stop and the loneliness wouldn't leave her side._

_-Vivio… what is it, honey? – asked Nanoha._

_-Vivio wants to ask one thing to Nanoha-mama. – whispered the girl._

_Nanoha gestured her to come over and she sat her on her lap as she waited for the little girl to talk._

_-Tell me, Vivio. – said Nanoha._

_-Vivio wants to take the surname of Fate-mama – she whispered._

_-What? – asked Nanoha in shock._

_-Vivio wants to have the name of Fate-mama, so that people know that Fate-mama had a daughter and that that daughter is proud of her. – Vivio told her._

_Nanoha looked at her for long minutes, trying to react but all she could do was to hold her daughter in her arms and cry._

_-I that bad, Nanoha-mama? – asked Vivio, worried._

_-No… it isn't, honey, it's really good. – Nanoha smiled through her tears._

_-Then… I can have it? – smiled the girl._

_-Yeah, of course you can. – Nanoha told her._

_Vivio got up smiling, for the first time in weeks Nanoha saw a real smile from her daughter and that made her heart hurt less and to feel more peaceful._

_**End Flashback**_

Fate felt that her heart would burst when she heard the story that Nanoha had told her, her little Vivio…

-Remember me that I have to have to bring her something before we return home. – Fate whispered in her hair.

-Okay… - Nanoha said sleepily.

Fate smiled, Nanoha could be like a kitten when it was fed and now seemed to be satisfied and ready for bed.

But for that they had to go back home first.

-Come on, sleeping beauty, it's time to go to work. – smiled Fate.

-Noooo. – Nanoha moaned.

-Come on, we'll continue tonight. – suggested the blonde.

-I'll think about it… - Nanoha said with a smile.

Fate smiled and got up helped by Nanoha. Quickly, they grabbed their clothes, dressing each other and then they went out to meet with the other when a yell took them out of their happiness.

-Mom! – yelled Chrono.

-Oh God, Lindy. – whispered Clyde.

-Admiral Harlaow! – cried the others.

And then, feeling the presence of her mother on the ground, Fate understood that there was another urgent problem much worse than the shadow, a problem that could unleash hell.

The awakening of Lindy Harlaow.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was a nightmare, he was living a nightmare.

-Clyde, calm down, Shamal already said that she's fine. – Fate told him by his side.

But he felt his hands sweating, his heart was beating a mile per minute and he kept on looking at the door of the waiting room.

Lindy had seen him… and had fainted.

-Nothing is fine, Fate, just look at her reaction. – whispered the man.

Next to him, Fate moved her head feeling the presence of Shamal when the doctor once again came out of Lindy's room, she faced them.

-Fate, I think it would be better if you go see her and explain to her everything that's going on. – said the doctor.

Fate nodded. She felt Nanoha's smile on her neck wishing her luck and then she let go of her hand to go talk to her mother about what she had just seen , after all, she couldn't avoid her forever…

As much as she wanted.

* * *

><p>Lindy Harlaow have had many surprises in her life, but none like the one she had that morning when she had gone with the firm purpose of talking with Fate, but what she found, had been something very different…<p>

-Lindy… can I come on? – asked Fate.

-Yes, of course. – Lindy quickly said.

She saw Fate come in guided by her cane until the girl reached her and sat on the chair beside her, then she left the cane to her side and sighed, knowing how hard would be that conversation.

So hard as the tension she felt.

-Lindy… what you saw is real. – Fate told her.

-What? – she asked.

-What you saw… Clyde, he's real, he's here. – repeated the Enforcer.

Lindy had to think for a moment about what the girl was telling her, because she didn't seem to understand. Clyde was alive, here, with her…

_He's real, he's here._

-How is it… - Lindy asked.

-It's possible. When I died… I went to Al-Hazard, he was there, it was he who saved me. – Fate told her.

Lindy sighed, before her eyes got filled with tears, she had everything she could ask for in her life right there, she had Chrono, Fate, and…

_Clyde…_

And looking into Fate's eyes she knew, that it was much more than she deserved.

* * *

><p><em>Jail…<em>

Jail awoke wrapped in a darkness now normal to him as he felt the shadows moving around him, they were eating him and he couldn't even stop them, because only they could give him what he needed.

Revenge.

_Jail, we have to find the heiress and fast, this plane does not suit me._

As if he cared, he just wanted to eliminate Fate Testarossa and live with his experiments without anyone bothering them.

_I think I… have an idea._

Jail watch his hands as they moved by themselves in search of what he needed, something that before finding it he already knew what it was…

-Tritanium… - he whispered.

_Yes, the heiress can be destroyed with her own stone of life._

-I don't understand it. – Jail told him.

_You see, the heiress, dominates the powers of Al-Hazard, but for ages that city has been cursed by that stone, Tritanium, if we can get Fate to take even a little of it…_

She would die.

Jail smiled at the plan, he only needed to find a way to get Fate to take the Tritanium and their problems would disappear. It was great, cruel…

He loved it.

-And how are you going to do it? – Jail asked.

He felt the shadow smile, as a chill ran through his body.

_The night is a form of darkness and I am the darkness…_

Then, Jail Scaglietti knew that the days of the Enforcer Fate Testarossa were counted and with them, all his hell.

* * *

><p>According to Precia Testarossa, she, Shia Toshiba, could pass as a double of Fate and Alicia with no problem. Her golden blond hair and her strength was almost equal to that of her daughters, the only apparent difference were her eyes.<p>

The ones of Shia were green like the leaves of trees, and the ones of Fate and Alicia were, red like blood.

The woman seemed to feel everything and Precia wasn't sure of what she had come to do there, she just knew that she owed a favor to Fate and that she had come to return it, whatever the favor was, she didn't know.

-Shia… - she began.

-She saved something that was very important to me and I hope to return everything she has done for my family. – whispered the woman.

Somewhat surprised, Precia saw the photo that the woman showed her, a boy and a man who smiled happily as they posed for the camera.

-They're my husband and son, she saved them. – she told her.

Precia smiled, she knew very well how far goodness of her daughter could go, she herself lived it and she felt her heart filled with pride, Fate was the treasure that she had created almost by accident.

-She's very kind. – whispered Precia.

-Yes, that's why I want to thank her for what she has done. – Shia told her.

-What are you…? – began to ask Precia.

But then, the woman got up, and ran through the house until she stopped in front of the throne that belonged to Fate and to her surprise, it was shinning more than ever.

-What it that? – Precia asked.

-It's the heiress, she'll die again and this time… - whispered Shia.

-This time? – Precia anxiously asked.

-This time her soul will be lost forever. – Shia said clenching her fists.

* * *

><p>-So… Clyde had always been in Al-Hazard. – said Lindy.<p>

-Yes, apparently it now is a place where souls live and only in special cases, like his, my mother and sister's, or my own, they can survive with their bodies. – said Fate.

-And… what about them? Precia and Alicia. – whispered the woman.

-I'll go back for them and I'll stay to guard Al-Hazard. – whispered Fate.

Lindy then looked at her, unintentionally she grabbed her arm felling the anxiety filling her. Now that she had her, now that everyone had her there, she would leave, just like that…

-It is for revenge? – asked Lindy.

Fate sighed, she didn't want to admit it, but a part of her, the dark part that everyone has inside, wanted to do it for that reason, it was a way to make them pay for the month of loneliness, of sadness, although the rational and good part, didn't even want to imagine having to leave them someday, not now that she was just getting everything back.

Her dilemma was leading her to madness.

-I'm not going to lie to you and tell you than I would like for everyone to pass through what I pass, that every single one do, but… - whispered Fate.

-But?

-I'm incapable of seen you suffer… - Fate breath - …the truth is that I'm the heiress of Al-Hazard and my destiny, is to return the lost bodies to their places and guard the city so that the darkness doesn't destroy it. – said the blond.

Lindy felt her body weaken, her heart ache and her eyes get filled with tears. She was so good, she had a heart so big that she would do that just so that her husband could stay, just so that people she didn't even know could stay.

-I'm sorry… - Lindy sobbed.

Fate was surprised by such statement but she let her cry, she felt that Lindy had the need to get relieve to be able to tell her what she had in her heart and even though she didn't want it to be so easy, she knew that she would forgive her.

-I should have protected you when I denied you… - she sighed between sobs. - …I'm sorry I wasn't the mother you wanted and that I left you… - she said grabbing the sheets. - …but I swear Fate, that the time you have left in this planet, will be better, I promise to be the mother you've always wanted and to believe in you forever, I swear…

Lindy felt a big hug and some tears fall on her hair, tears coming from Fate and she felt her heart painfully beat, she embraced her as she clung to her and cried with her.

-It's alright, mother. – whispered Fate.

-What? – asked Lindy.

Still hugging, Fate said the only words that could make her pain go away, replacing it with happiness.

-I forgive you, Lindy… no, mom. – whispered the blonde.

Lindy smiled through tears as she once again hugged her, thankful to have her daughter back, having back her family and then, she remembered something.

-Fate… - she whispered separating from her.

-Yes? – asked Fate.

-After learning of your death, I gave you back something that I should have never taken away from you. – Lindy said.

Now it was Fate's turn to feel her heart beating a mile per minute while waiting for Lindy's response with her hands clasped thinking of only one possibility, but it couldn't be…

Right?

-Fate, I gave you back the Harlaow name, something that I should have never taken off and I'm proud that you have it. – said her mother.

Fate tightly grabbed her mother's hands and smiled through tears, because for the first time she felt completely at home and there was nothing, not even the loneliness that awaited her, or the shadow that threatened her, that could take away that feeling.

The one of been home.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The night had always been Fate's favorite part of the day, for its peace, the brightness of the moon, the moments in her house…

-Fate-mama! Dinner's ready! – Vivio yelled.

Her daughter ran to the living room, where she jumped on top of her and started to laugh when Fate began to tickle her. Fate loved the feeling of having a family, the feeling of returning to what she always knew, the laughter and love of her wife and daughter.

-Little Vivio, this is your punishment for jumping on top of me. – Fate said while tickling her stomach.

Nanoha, from the kitchen door, looked at them with a smile as she watched them laughing and playing, and she remembered the time when she thought that Fate would never come back, that she no longer would fill the house with her peace and her smile.

But now all of that was in the past.

Fate raised her head, laughing, feeling Nanoha's presence in front of her and she smiled as her eyes glowed with tenderness, which made Nanoha's heart shrink and beat faster.

-Let's have dinner Vivio, Nanoha-mama is waiting for us. – she whispered to her daughter's ear.

-Yes! – Vivio said.

And hand in hand, they went to the kitchen where she let her daughter go to embrace Nanoha and kiss her as she passed her hand around her waist, feeling the electricity passing through them.

-What were you looking at? – whispered Fate.

-At you and at how beautiful you look when you play with Vivio. – Nanoha whispered.

Nanoha turned around in Fate's arms resting her back on her and grabbing her hands to bring them to her lips where she kissed them and caressed them with love.

-Nanoha… - Fate whispered.

-I still can't believe you're home and this time, forever. – Nanoha whispered.

Fate had to force a smile when she remembered that she wouldn't stay forever and she had to tell Nanoha. She deserved to be happy for all eternity and not to suffer for her destiny.

-Nanoha, we have to talk when Vivio goes to bed. – whispered the Enforcer.

Nanoha could feel the tension in Fate, the sadness that filled her at that moment, but she hid it nodding and smiling like always.

And almost unconsciously, a fear that was now familiar to her, once again made its way into her chest, the fear of loss.

* * *

><p>-What do you mean we can't save Fate? – yelled Alicia.<p>

The anger of the "oldest" Testarossa was comparable to an erupting volcano, because she couldn't understand it, she couldn't imagine that her sister would die poisoned by her own city when she was trying to save it.

-I'm not sure I'll be able to find an antidote in time, Alicia. – said Precia.

-I don't understand, mother, why would Al-Hazard create a poison for its heiress? – Alicia asked.

-Because this city doesn't like to have an owner… - Shia whispered.

And yet, Alicia didn't understand it. Her sister, who she had just found, was sacrificing so that she could have the life she always wanted and now…

-Then, that's it… it's over. – Alicia whispered.

-No, it's not over. – said her mother.

Alicia looked at her mother, who like her, endured the tears and cries of denial for what they knew would happen, but unlike her, Precia Testarossa didn't give up, never and much less when it was about her daughters.

That's how her mother really was.

-Mom… - Alicia whispered.

-Alicia, I'll find a damn cure and we'll send it to Fate, meanwhile… let's hope that Nanoha Takamachi is enough. – said her mother.

Because if not, they would all be doomed.

* * *

><p>Fate waited for Nanoha while the latter was taking a shower. With Vivio already in bed, the fear of confessing the truth, became greater with every second that passed.<p>

What would happen once she knew that she couldn't stay with them forever? Would she hate her? Would she love her more than ever?

She didn't know and the uncertainty was killing her.

-Fate-chan – said Nanoha.

The blonde felt Nanoha's arms around her, giving her warmth and making her heart come back to live with one single touch.

-Nanoha… - whispered Fate.

-What's wrong? What did you want to talk about? – Nanoha asked.

-Nanoha, there's something about my stay at Al-Hazard that I haven't told you… - said the blonde.

Nanoha looked at her, again that fear growing inside of her, again that feeling of loss, of loneliness.

-Nanoha, I… - Fate began.

* * *

><p><em>Jail, now…<em>

Jail smiled, pushing the window of the Takamachi residence, opening it to allow the darkness to enter in the form of the wind.

_Farewell, Testarossa._

* * *

><p>Nanoha felt a freezing sensation in her body that made it impossible for her to listen to what Fate was saying and then she felt a presence full of evil…<p>

-… that's why, Nanoha. – ended Fate.

But she hadn't heard anything, she had only felt that terrible presence that threatened her home.

-Fate-chan… are you alright? – asked Nanoha.

-Yes, of course… - Fate whispered.

But suddenly, the Enforcer became pale as she clutched her chest tightly and felt how she couldn't breathe.

-Nan… oha… - Fate tried to say.

-Fate-chan? – asked Nanoha.

Fate fell into the Nanoha's arms, sweating and breathing heavily while trying to restore the normal rhythm of her heartbeat, but nothing worked…

Nothing.

-What's happening to you? – Nanoha desperately asked.

She didn't know until she felt it… an evil presence full of hate looking at her and then Fate knew.

It was Jail and the shadow.

_Bas-tard…_

_Sweet dreams, Fate._

She grabbed Nanoha by the shirt to warn her, but it was too late, they were gone and now she didn't know what to do.

Was she going to die there? Because that's how she felt it, she felt how her insides were burning and everything was spinning while Nanoha stood up and took her in her arms.

-I'll take you to Shamal, Fate-chan, you're going to be alright. – said the instructor.

And as she watched her walk, and even though her instincts told her that it wasn't going to end well, she could only have hope, because after all…

When Nanoha said it, it was because there was hope.

* * *

><p>-So you think that a double cutting attack and then a direct attack from Fate would be enough. – said Hayate.<p>

-Yes, that's right. – answered Clyde.

In Hayate's office, she, Clyde and now, Lindy, discussed strategies for the attack against the shadow and thus, free the world from its evil.

-Okay, I'll tell Kaito, wait for me here. – said Hayate.

The Commander left, leaving Lindy and Clyde alone, who since their encounter in the training area, hadn't spoken… until now.

-Clyde… - began Lindy.

But she couldn't continue, not when her husband's tender lips crashed into hers in a soft kiss that neither of them could refuse, it had been too long…

They were too eager.

-Lindy, I know it was long ago but… - whispered Clyde.

-It doesn't matter, I love you. – she whispered.

Clyde smiled, giving her another kiss, still not believing it. Her wife, her life was there in front of him giving him all that he once thought lost after his death.

He loved her.

-Dad… mom… - said Chrono.

The two separated from each other to look at their son in front of them with a flushed face and a shy smile on his face, he was happy, Fate would probably also be happy, and they were more than happy, they were a family again.

-Come here, Chrono. – said his father.

And Chrono approached them, getting a hug from his parents, the hug that since little he had always wanted.

-Clyde, quickly! – yelled Hayate.

Clyde separated from his family and went to see Hayate and Kaito at the door, breathless and with tearful eyes, provoking his concern and that of his son, who quickly approached them to see what happened.

-What's going on? – he asked.

-It's Fate, she's not breathing. – answered the Commander.

_Bye Bye, Fate._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

-Quickly! Prepare the adrenaline. – Shamal yelled.

-Her heart is failing. – said a nurse.

-Damn it… defibrillator! – she yelled again.

The doctors were all surrounding Fate trying to make her react as she seemed to receive nothing of what they were giving her.

-Clear! – yelled Shamal.

They moved away and Fate's body leaped without responding to the stimuli. Shamal was on the verge of tears and there tension was growing every second.

_Come on, Fate_

-Clear! – said again Shamal.

-We have pulse! – said a nurse.

Shamal breathed heavily as they stabilized Fate, now more relax and letting the tears fall freely on her face, for the time being she was fine, just for now…

* * *

><p>Shia suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head as she received the images of Fate, she knew where she was and what had happened.<p>

But she also knew how to get to her.

-Precia, Alicia, I'll be back later. – Shia suddenly said.

-Where are you going? – asked Alicia.

-To see Fate. – answered the woman.

And saying no more, she closed her eyes and summoned Fate in front of her to reach the plane where the Enforcer now was in, a plane between the living and the dead…

And it wasn't Al-Hazard.

* * *

><p><em>-Where am I? – asked Fate.<em>

_The place where she was, seemed dark like a cave and she couldn't see beyond herself as she tried to look for a way out, for help._

_-Fate Testarossa… - whispered a voice._

_Fate turned towards the voice, her eyes, once again were able to see. She looked everywhere in search of the person speaking, but then she realized that it wasn't a person who spoke, it was a light._

_-Who are you? – she asked._

_-I'm Shia… - whispered the voice._

_-Shia?_

_She didn't know any Shia and she had only heard of one, Sasuke's wife, the mother of Kaito…_

_And then she realized._

_-Shia Toshiba? – she asked._

_-Yes and I'm here to help you. – the woman told her._

_-Help me? – Fate said._

_The light extended, caressing Fate's arm as she felt energy in that touch, that woman was giving her energy._

_-You're dying Fate… - whispered Shia._

* * *

><p>Nanoha looked through the glass that separated her from Fate's room. She could see her pale face and the small shivers that she felt like hers as the machines assure her that Fate was still alive, with her.<p>

_Please, please, don't take her away from me again._

She put a hand on the glass while fighting back the tears until she felt a pair of arms around her waist and leg, it was Vivio and Hayate that like her, were crying.

-She's going to be okay. – she said without looking at them.

She just hoped that it was true, otherwise she didn't think she could stand it.

_Fate-chan, please, I love you._

* * *

><p><em>-So that's what he did to me… - Fate said.<em>

_-Yes, I guess that he found a way for you to take the Tritanuim. – said Shia._

_Fate sighed, she felt tired, frustrated that the shadow always won, like this time he seemed to have won and she didn't even have the time to show the others how to defeat it._

_-Damn it… - whispered Fate._

_-Are you giving up? – asked Shia._

_By the look from the woman, she knew that she didn't believe it, she couldn't give up, not when so many people needed her help, not when she had so many things to fight for._

_She was a Testarossa Harlaow and they, never gave up._

_-Of course not. – she firmly said._

* * *

><p>Kaito sopped Hayate in the hospital cafeteria, he knew it was not the place to tell her, but she supposed that Nanoha already knew it and he felt the need to tell Hayate.<p>

-If she doesn't recover… - Hayate said.

-She will, she's the heiress of Al-Hazard. – Kaito told her.

Hayate looked at him for a few seconds, probably digesting what he had said and trying to make her next question.

-What? – asked the Commander.

-Hayate… Fate in the heiress of Al-Hazard, do you remember the inscription that Teanna and Signum brought to you when they went to search the island? – he asked.

-Yes…

-Well, that inscription is part of a legend that talks about Fate, a legend about the sad destiny of the heiress of Al-Hazard. – he whispered.

Kaito showed her a paper in which Fate wrote the whole legend and he gave it to her who carefully read it before lowering it stained with small drops of tears.

-She… - Hayate whispered.

-Yes… I'm sorry. – he said.

He got up and hugged her, wanting to remove all the pain inside her, hoping that it was all a cruel dream, but it wasn't, it would never be…

It was the truth.

-Hayate… - he whispered.

-No… I can't accept it. – she said.

And letting go of him, she ran from the cafeteria leaving Kaito there, alone, with a broken heart and tears running down his face…

He was losing his sister and that truth hit him like a hurricane.

_Mom, I need you…_

* * *

><p>-Mom? – asked Alicia.<p>

Precia left the papers on her desk, tired of looking but without quitting, there had to be something to defeat that damn shadow and save her daughter, she simply wasn't looking good enough.

-Alicia, calm down, everything's okay. – said Precia.

But Alicia didn't think so and she left her alone for some time while she kept on looking. She, meanwhile, left to Fate's throne, which was still shining and she stared at it.

_Like if the solution would just appear on its own, idiot._

But then she saw it, it was written around the chair, on the golden edges, they were inscriptions, it was a solution.

_If you want to save the queen,_

_She will have to fight,_

_And the shadow defeat,_

_In her own home._

* * *

><p>Hayate got to where Nanoha was and she felt the itchy feeling in her eyes now so familiar to her, she approached her and sat next to her wanting to comfort her friend.<p>

_Poor Nanoha, first she finds out that Fate has to leave and now this…_

She placed her hand on top Nanoha's hands, which she grabbed without looking away from the glass, a look that broke Hayate's heart.

-I'm sorry… Nanoha… - whispered the Commander.

-She'll be fine. – she said.

Nanoha smiled a little, a forced smile for Hayate and then she got up from her chair touching once again the glass, as if her strength could go through the glass and reach Fate somehow.

-Nanoha… - whispered Hayate.

-She accepted to always be with me. – said Nanoha.

-And she will, although her destiny is to be alone in Al-Hazard, she will always…

She felt the confused look from Nanoha along with the grumbling from Clyde and Sasuke who just then arrived and Hayate knew that Nanoha didn't know it, she didn't know that Fate had another destiny…

_Shit…_

-What? – asked Nanoha.

-Well… - began Hayate.

Clyde got close to Nanoha and made her look at him as he fixed his eyes on hers. If she had to know the truth, then she should know it completely.

-Nanoha, Fate is the heiress of Al-Hazard, and to free the bodies that live there, she has to guard the lost city… - he sighed. - … Forever.

When he saw that she didn't understand, Sasuke decided to intervene.

-Nanoha, Fate will leave and can never come back... – he whispered.

Nanoha looked at him, not understanding, denying it, inwardly screaming what they were saying, Fate-chan couldn't leave, she couldn't, never…

-No… - whispered Nanoha.

And then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nanoha was sitting in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital trying to assimilate what for her, was another nightmare. Fate-chan, her Fate-chan was the heiress of Al-Hazard and she would soon leave her.

_No…_

The thoughts swirled in her head, how was it possible that destiny played another trick on them?, and most importantly, why Fate hadn't told her?, it was too much, everything was happening too fast for her, but only one thing had become clear for her.

Fate-chan would leave her side, and there was nothing she could do.

_I can't stand it._

-Nanoha? – asked Hayate.

Nanoha slowly got up, her hair hiding her eyed that she didn't want to show, she didn't want to show that she had lost again.

-I have to go… - whispered Nanoha.

Hayate tried to grab her arm but she didn't answer, she just kept walking with the truth of what would happened making its way into her, this time losing Fate would surely destroy her.

-But Nanoha… - whispered Hayate.

-I need some air… sorry.

And with that she left the hospital to go outside, where the night and the stars were the only witnesses of the pain in her tears.

Why did it have to be that way?

_The good guys not always win._

-Fate-chan… - whispered Nanoha.

The wind answered her, taking away her tears and wrapping her in the cold of the night, a cold that reached her heart.

-…Why do I have to let you go?... – she asked the stars.

* * *

><p>-Mom! – cried Alicia.<p>

Alicia ran to her mother with a smile, she had found it, she, herself, had found the solution to safe Fate.

-Alicia… what happened? – asked Precia.

-I have it! I know how to save Fate! – yelled the girl.

Precia looked at her with surprise and she let herself be drag when Alicia led her to Fate's throne, where the words to save Fate reside.

-I can't believe it… - whispered Precia.

-She has to fight in the home of the shadow, mom, if she defeats it, she'll win. – said Alicia.

Precia thought about it for a few minutes, without knowing exactly where everything would take them, what was the home of the shadow?, and then, she remembered.

-Alicia stay here. – said her mother.

-Huh? Where are you going?

-I think I know where Fate has fight.

And with no more words she walked to where she thought, could be the home of the shadow, a place that in her memories was worse than hell.

* * *

><p><em>Jail, wake up, you idiot.<em>

Jail awoke from his sleep with a terrible headache and immediately knew that he was bleeding, not quite knowing how it had happened he got up and walked to the kitchen of an apartment that he didn't even know.

-What's happening? – he asked himself.

_I can't be in this plane for too long, we have to end with Fate once and for all._

-Wasn't she finish with that poison you gave her? – he asked.

_It seems that they managed to slow it down and our time is running out, so we have to go and destroy her at once._

He really was getting tired of being the puppet, he felt like he had no control of his life and his decisions, and her felt worse with each minute.

-I'm sorry, but I pass. – he said.

_What did you say?_

-That I pass, I don't want to continue with this. – he firmly said.

Then he felt as if a knife pierced him with force and he fell to his knees feeling the pain reach his soul, it was unbearable, it was…

_You'll do as I say, understand?_

At that moment, Jail realized that he didn't know what he had gotten into and now, it was too late to stop.

* * *

><p>-I know where it is. – said Precia.<p>

Alicia turned to look at her mother, her gaunt appearance and the sweat in her forehead alarmed her, making her remember the time when she saw her mother for the first time…

Like a ghost.

-Mom, are you alright? – asked Alicia.

-Yeah… now we have to tell Shia. – said Precia.

But, how? She was on another plane that they couldn't reach and the truth was that, neither of them had any idea of how to try it, at least until Alicia smiled.

-What is it? – asked Precia.

-Mom, Fate and I are the same, right? – asked the girl.

-Yes… but, why do you ask?

-Because if our minds work the same way, I could try to contact her.

-But that's dangerous for you, you're not used to it… - Precia tried to say.

But Alicia didn't listen to her, she closed her eyes and concentrated wishing to talk with her sister, it was her only option, one she couldn't waste, she would save her sister at any cost, even in exchange for her own life.

_Hold on Fate, I'm coming._

* * *

><p><em>Fate sill didn't understand why she couldn't get out of that trance, it seemed that the poison had been stopped and yet, she seemed more tired every time.<em>

_-They only slowed it down, the poison is still killing you, Fate. – Shia said._

_-I suppose that in any case, this was meant to happen.- whispered Fate._

_Shia looked the other way knowing what she meant, she knew that Fate could hear Nanoha and everyone else, she knew how much it hurt, she knew it all and yet…_

_She was fighting._

_-Fate, I… she began to whisper._

_-Fate! – yelled Alicia._

_Fate looked everywhere looking for her sister but couldn't see her, where was she?_

_-Fate! I'm in your mind! – said Alicia._

_-How? – asked Fate._

_-I don't have time, this connection is hurting me… - whispered the girl._

_-What's going on? Are you okay? – Fate anxiously asked._

_-Yes, Fate listen, to get heal you have to defeat the shadow, in its territory… in the dark part of Al-Hazard. – her sister told her._

_-What?_

_-That's right sis, you'll have to go to his territory to defeat him. – said her sister._

_-But Ali… – Fate said._

_Then she felt how the connection with her sister disappeared and though she was worried about them, she couldn't help feeling a pain much worse._

_Going to that place, could only mean one thing._

_-Fate… - whispered Shia._

_She had to die again._

* * *

><p>Nanoha sat on the chair beside Fate's bed as she took her hands in hers and prayed for her well-being.<p>

Then she felt it.

-Fate-chan? – Nanoha asked.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, knowing it was the last time she would have Nanoha like that and she decided that it wasn't worth lamenting, it had to be like that and she couldn't change anything.

-Nanoha… - she whispered taking off the mask.

-Fate-chan, are you alright? – the instructor asked.

Fate grabbed her in her arms and crashed her lips with hers, wishing to put all the love she felt for her in that kiss, she need Nanoha to feel it like her, she needed to kiss her once… no, many time.

-Nanoha… I love you. – whispered the blonde.

-M-me too, Fate-chan. – she automatically answered.

Fate smiled, passing a hand through her hair, one she would no longer touch, one she would love for all eternity.

-Tell Vivio that I love her, a lot, and tell the others that they will always be in my heart… - whispered the Enforcer. - …and for you, you have to know that I'll always be yours, Nanoha, even if I'm in hell, my soul will always be yours.

_Fate… I can no longer stop the effects of the poison… - _Shia whispered in her mind.

She smiled, stealing one more kiss from Nanoha, putting all her tenderness in it, and then she fall in her bed, her strength diminishing, her life running out with every beat of her heart.

_Goodbye, Nanoha._

-Fate-chan! Shamal! – yelled Nanoha.

_I'm sorry, Fate… - _Shia told her.

But when she closed her eyes, she had a smile in her face, because at least, she had her heaven for a short time and that was…

That was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone, sorry for the late update, i've been kind of busy, so sorry. oh by the way, Happy Spring Break, i've been really looking forward to it, i'll probably finish this story this week since i have more time now, also some people asked me if i was going to translate any more stories from this author and my answer is that i'm really not planning on doing so, only if you guys really want me to do it, i'll do it otherwise i wont. I am going to translate another story, but it is from another author, so you guys can decide and let me know, okay?, well thanks for reading and please review. :)


	21. Chapter 20

****Hi everyone, it seems that for some reason this chapter was posted wrong so i'm posting it again, hope it works this time, and i thank ditto526 for letting me know, i wouldn't have noticed if you didn't tell me, so thanks a lot. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Jail broke into the hospital with no difficulty, luckily for him, since he didn't want to have any confrontations with anyone in the state he was in.

_Be careful Jail, I don't want surprises._

He snorted before moving forward, but he stopped at a corner when he saw Roberson and Isabelle sitting on a chair. She with tears in her eyes and he with a sad look in his eyes.

-Rober… - whispered Isabelle.

-I know… we should go see Nanoha. – he whispered.

They slowly got up leaving Jail with the feeling that something had happened, something that they didn't know, and the curiosity beat him.

_Where are you going!_

-I'm going to see what's going on… - he whispered.

And ignoring his pain, he followed the couple to the main hall of the waiting room, where he could see the whole section six in tears and a Nanoha Takamachi completely destroyed.

-Why… - he whispered to himself.

_Is she dead?_

The shadow seemed almost happy, but for some reason, something was not right, Scaglietti could feel that something was not good at all.

-It seems like so… - he said.

The shadow then smiled, it seemed like he won and partly, Scaglietti felt calm, he would finally be free…

But then, why did he feel that something was wrong?

_I no longer need you, Jail._

And before knowing what was happening, he felt how the darkness left his body, taking with him more than just his power, it was taking…

-Damn… - whispered Jail.

It was taking his life too.

* * *

><p>Roberson felt something strange, it was like a sign of danger and instinctively he wrapped his arm around his wife while in his mind, he searched for the danger.<p>

_Rober? – _asked his wife in his mind.

_Don't worry, honey. – _he told her.

But for some reason, not even he could convince himself not to worry, the tension was too much for him, until he saw something.

It was Jail Scaglietti and he was on the floor.

-Jail… - he unintentionally whispered.

Alarms jumped around him as the others looked at what he was seeing at that moment, the monster that had ruined their lives…

The monster that had killed Fate.

-Cover yourselves! – yelled Hayate.

-Bastard! – cried Kaito.

Almost without realizing it, Jail saw how Kaito threw himself on him with all his rage, hitting with all his strength but Scaglietti didn't respond.

He just stayed there, still.

-Damn bastard… - whispered Kaito.

Then from nowhere, a shadow came out of Jail and hit Kaito in the stomach, sending him away from everyone, into Fate's room.

-Kaito! – cried Hayate.

_Now you're all mine! – _yelled the shadow.

* * *

><p>Once again she was there.<p>

-Fate! – yelled Alicia.

Her sister hugged her with a big smile as her mother approached them and also hugged her. It was good to see them again but…

_Nanoha…_

-I'm really sorry, Fate. – whispered Precia.

-Me too… - Fate sighed.

She separated from them, still with the bad feeling of the poison in her veins, but luckily, Al-Hazard was a place frozen in time and it seemed that the poison had also stopped.

_Just for some time._

-Mom, I have to bring the shadow to its home. – said Fate.

Precia nodded and turned to the only person who now, could help them defeat the evil that threatened the two worlds, Shia Toshiba.

-Fate, it's time to return the favor. – whispered the woman.

* * *

><p><em>Now that I finally got rid of the heiress, I can take over Al-Hazard.<em>

The shadow watched with a smile, his surroundings, the people who he had defeated so easily, despite not having all his power, it was a pity that he couldn't have fun with them, because he had a place to go…

His new kingdom.

-You… - said a voice.

The shadow looked at the room of the heiress, only to see a bright pink light accompanied by a young woman with a power so great that for a moment the shadow felt fear.

_Who are you?_

-You took Fate-chan away from me… - whispered the voice.

Nanoha suddenly appeared, her gaze was serious, her determination was firm and in total calmness, it was the living image of the White Devil and she was beyond anger.

_The heiress is dead, yes, now I can dominate Al-Hazard without anyone stopping me._

-Crystal Cage…- whispered Nanoha.

The shadow was surprised when he realized he was surrounded by a cage and not even he, could get out of there, it was impossible , it was…

_What the devil are you?_

_-_Exactly that… - whispered Nanoha. - … the devil…

* * *

><p>Shia watched Fate with a smile as she summoned her power, extending her arms forward. She would finally be able to help her, finally…<p>

-But…how? – asked Fate.

-I can open a portal. – Shia calmly said.

Fate looked at her not understanding and then she felt the embrace of Alicia, who didn't seemed to want to leave her for even a second.

-I'll open it for a short period of time Fate, and from here, you'll attract the shadow in as we get out. – said Shia.

And then Fate understood the importance of her destiny. So they could leave she had to stay, so they could have a life, she had to abandon hers.

She sighed with tears gripping her throat, she would stay alone, with no one to laugh or cry with, no one would hug her anymore, no one…

-Fate… - whispered Alicia.

-Do it. – said the blonde.

Shia looked at her, with surprise in her face.

-Open it and I'll do the rest. – Fate said.

And with that, she would seal her destiny.

* * *

><p>The shadow moved from one place to another looking for a way out, there had to be one, he had to escape before that woman destroyed him.<p>

She was really the devil.

-Axel Shooter… - whispered Nanoha.

She no longer cared about anything, without Fate, she really didn't want to keep going, but in her mind it was drawn the revenge against that shadow and she would finish him, no matter the cost.

-Dark Barrier! – yelled the shadow.

A barrier covered him, causing the attack to break Nanoha's trap and let him free.

And then he saw it, his way out.

-But, What…? – asked Teanna.

A big hole began to open in front of them, one from which it could be seen a large city and some people…

_Al-Hazard!_

-You won't escape. – said Nanoha.

She tried to reach him, but the shadow was much faster and before she could catch him, she saw how he went into the hole as some people came out of it, and then it closed and everything returned to normal and then she saw her.

It was Fate-chan.

She was there, with Precia and another woman she couldn't recognize.

-Shia? – asked Sasuke.

-Precia? – said Clyde.

-Fate-chan? – asked Nanoha.

The three women looked at each other, tears falling from their eyes as the truth made its way in front of them.

Fate was fighting and this time, she was alone.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Precia knew that this would happened, the terrible pain in her heart was only going to get bigger if she left her daughter Fate in that place, but… what else could she do?

-Fate-chan? – asked Nanoha.

Alicia just kept on crying as she shook her head and Precia hugged her waist in search of a solution, she was her mother, mothers were supposed to always have the solution to anything, right?

But this time, it wasn't like that…

_Why was it not like that?_

Shia looked around her, all she had dreamed of was in front of her, her husband, Sasuke and her son, Kaito looked at her with surprise while she smiled happily, she was back, finally…

_In exchange for Fate's freedom._

She felt bad about being happy, after all, the girl was alone, fighting and probably, if she survived to that fight, she would have to spend the whole eternity alone.

-Mom… - whispered Kaito.

-Shia? – asked Sasuke.

She approached them, and touched Sasuke's face savoring the feeling of his skin in her hands as she stroked her son's hair, now a grown man fighting for the truth.

-I'm here… - she sobbed.

They hugged her, the three of them cried for once again having their family together, but it wasn't all happiness that covered the room, because a woman was unhappy, one that had lost everything.

-I'm Alicia Testarossa, Nanoha. – whispered the girl.

Nanoha blinked several times, hope disappearing from her as quickly as it came and suddenly she realized that she wouldn't return, her Fate-chan was gone and now she didn't where she was or how to reach her.

-Fate-chan… - whispered Nanoha.

She fell to her knees, with no one that could comfort her despite having arms around her supporting her, she felt nothing, she could no longer feel anything.

Not without her blonde.

Not without her heaven.

_I don't want to go on without you, Fate-chan._

* * *

><p><em>Yes… now everything belongs to me.<em>

The shadow smiled filling the whole city with darkness. The souls that lived there, trembled in fear and resignation at the thought of the destiny that they had to live, it was all over for them, until a light appeared.

_What's that?_

-You've claimed victory way too fast. – whispered Fate.

Fate appeared from the light, her golden hair wrapped in a simple ponytail as her barrier jacket glittered and Bardiche, now at her side, brightly shone.

That was the true heiress.

_I killed you._

-Yes and thanks to that, I managed to come back here, to defeat you. – said Fate.

_Impossible, everything is now mine and you have no way of doing that._

-We'll see about that. – whispered the blonde.

And then the shadow attacked, sending thousands of dark rays as a storm began to form in Al-Hazard.

-Sonic Move! – yelled Fate.

Bardiche shone giving her the agility to dodge every attack. But her troubles had only just begun, because the attacks not impacting on her, did on the city and they were destroying it.

_You won't defeat me, heiress._

Fate looked at her surrounding, the houses were being destroyed and that wasn't good, if it continued like that, there would be nothing left of Al-Hazard in a few hours.

-Gold Lighting Bind! – yelled Fate.

_What the hell is that!_

Thousands of golden rings caught every ray from the shadow immobilizing then, preventing the darkness to continue destroying the city and making Fate smile.

-Don't think I'm going to make it so easy. – she said.

The shadow roared out of control and spreading all over the place, to then from a giant sword, which went straight to Fate.

-Dark Sword! – yelled the shadow.

Fate opened her eyes, the attack too fast to avoid and she knew that she could only do one thing, and she prayed that it would stop it.

-Round Shield! – yelled the Enforcer.

And in a moment, everything was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>-So Fate has to fight alone. – whispered Kaito.<p>

Shia nodded as she felt the cold through her arms, she felt that something was wrong in Al-Hazard, she could almost feel that Fate wasn't quite winning and her fear only grew when she felt a twinge in her heart.

-Let's hope she wins, otherwise, Al-Hazard and this world will be lost.

Alicia stood in a corner, closely watching Nanoha, she knew right away why her sister had fallen in love with her since she could sense that for Nanoha there was no one else other than Fate in what love meant.

And it was killing her not knowing what was happening with her sister.

_Fate, I hope your fine, please._

* * *

><p>The hit had been brutal, at first, the shadow noticed how Fate's energy decreased to almost being exhausted, but she was still alive and powerful.<p>

_Damn you…_

He had used all his power to attack her and now he had almost no energy left to keep on fighting with her.

-It th-that it? – asked Fate, breathing heavily after the attack.

And then he knew it, it had all been her plan, from the beginning, she had waiting for him to be weak to attack him, damn it, and he completely fell into the trap.

-It's time to finish this. – said Fate.

_No!_

Fate lifted Bardiche, her target clear and her power resonating through her, she had only one opportunity and she wasn't about to let it go.

_Now or Never._

-Gold Jet Zanber! – Fate yelled.

The light from her sword-shaped Bardiche covered the whole place, making way for the attack to impact directly on the body of the shadow, which couldn't help but roar.

_No!_

And suddenly, the shadow disappeared, giving way to the light and the loneliness of a ghost town.

* * *

><p><em>There's no doubt it's her.<em>

_She has a great potential._

_Yes, she would be perfect._

_But still, they could feel her sorrow, her most direct grief coming from her heart like a cry, because that girl didn't like loneliness_…

_Or rather, she just wanted to go back home._

_I think, gentlemen, that she deserves a reward._

_The three shadows looked at one of them, an old man who looked at them with a little friendly smile as he watched the scene of the girl in front of him._

_Her name? – asked the man._

_Fate, Fate. T. Harlaow. – said one of them._

_The man looked at her, Fate T. Harlaow, for some reason it reminded him of a girl, brave and strong who gave everything for the happiness of her people, knowing that she would never be happy._

_It's time to correct our errors, gentlemen. – said the man._

_What do you mean? – asked another one._

_She is sad, lonely and I can tell from here that she doesn't want this. – concluded the man._

_But that's her destiny. – said the third one._

_The old man turned to look at them again, the old sense of sadness when looking at the girl completely overwhelming him, no… he wouldn't go through that again._

_It was time to leave the legends where they were._

_It was time to begin a new world._

_If you don't disagree, I would like to discuss it with her. – he suddenly said._

_And before anyone could say anything, the man disappeared, leaving the others with their mouths opened, why would their leader behave like that?_

_They were the elder sages of Al-Hazard, they took the decisions, then…_

_What was so special about her?_

_Golden hair,_

_Compassionate strength,_

_Strong heart,_

_And compassion with no limit._


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hello everyone,I just wanted to tell you that last time I forgot to mention that this is the last chapter, well this and the epilogue, sorry for not letting you know before. well anyways go head and read it, hope you like it. Also the song in called "Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo"(I miss you, I forget you, I love you.) by Ricky Martin, just in case you wanted to know. Please review:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

It had been little over a week since Precia, Alicia and Shia had returned to Mid-Childa, their home. But nothing seemed to change over time.

Hayate and Kaito had started a relationship, but they decided not to tell Nanoha, since she was still very sensitive to matters of love and the truth was that they spent most of their time together, for fear that in the future it might be too late.

_Now or Never…_

-Kai… – whispered Hayate.

-Hmm? – he answered.

-I love you… - whispered the brunette.

Kaito seemed surprise before smiling, he knew that Hayate had fallen once again in the nostalgia of the memories and that for her it was as difficult as for him to admit the truth. But he wasn't going to make mistakes, he wouldn't waste his love or threw it away. He would take care of it…

Yes, he would do that.

-Me too… – he whispered kissing her hair.

And looking at the training grounds, they saw their cadets, now friends, like a family, under the shadow of Fate's Statue.

Because that's what they were, a family and that's how it would always be.

* * *

><p>Lindy smiled, she missed so much having Chrono at home, his smile, his life, everything he had. And it was a blessing having him back at her side, playing with her grandchildren and talking with his son…<p>

Thanks to Fate.

_If only you were here, Fate._

-Grandpa Clyde, catch me! – the kid yelled.

Clyde laughed as he ran to his grandchildren, but Lindy could see some sadness, some remorse. The fact of not having their beloved blonde was too painful, sometimes she wondered how they could even stand it.

-Here you are! – yelled Clyde.

He grabbed one of his grandchildren and wrapped him with his arms fondly pressing him and hugged him to his chest. At that moment Lindy saw that the emotions had taken over him.

-Grandpa, why are you crying? – asked the boy.

Clyde smiled through his tears, his whole family watching him with anticipation, because the children only knew that her aunt Fate was on a trip…

A very long one.

-Because I'm very happy… – Clyde whispered.

It wasn't entirely a lie, but neither was it true. He wouldn't be happy without that blonde who captivated him from the first day he saw her.

_Thank you, Fate._

* * *

><p>Sasuke Toshiba looked through the window of his house how Terri, Fate's dog, curled up beside her statue, as he always did three or four times a day.<p>

He was a stubborn dog, like his owner.

-Honey? – asked Shia.

He left his can of beer and looked at his wife, always so beautiful, who looked at him with sadness in her eyes, because she was going through the same thing as him.

How hard was it to lose a daughter?

-You miss her, right? – she asked again.

-A lot… she was a really loved person. – he whispered.

And she hugged him, running her hands over his chest and wanting to help those wounds to heal, but that wound was going to be very difficult to close.

* * *

><p>Alicia was angry, not only had she returned to a place she didn't even remembered, but she had also left her sister behind, a sister she sworn to protect.<p>

_Damn you destiny, I hate you…_

-Alicia, are you alright? – asked Precia.

-Is so unfair, mom. – she whispered.

Her mother knew what was wrong, how she felt, and knowing that there was no possible solution was killing her. She had wanted her life back, yes…

But with Fate in it.

-She'll return… – Precia whispered.

Alicia had always thought that it was a hidden wish of her mother, but at that moment, with that voice, she wanted to imagine it was true.

Dreaming doesn't cost anything, right?

-Hopefully, mom… - whispered Alicia.

* * *

><p>Nanoha listened to the radio, like every day, she had decided to try and live on without her, even though she knew how hard it would be.<p>

_**I carry in my pockets so much loneliness**_

_**Since you have gone I have nothing **_

_**Just left a grey photo and a sad feeling**_

The song began almost without realizing it, or rather, not wanting to realize it, because she didn't want to hear those words.

-Today you're against me, huh? – she whispered to the radio.

_**What hurt me the most is so much mess **_

_**In every inch of my heart**_

_**How to put you aside **_

_**Of my thoughts**_

-Enough… – she angrily whispered.

She went to the radio to turn it off, but suddenly something stopped her, it was her heart, it was crying, just like her.

-Please… – Nanoha whispered.

_**For you, for you, for you **_

_**I have left everything without looking back **_

_**I bet life and I let myself to be won**_

She hated herself, if she would have being better, none of this would have happened, and Fate-chan would still be by her side, but now, everything had ended as nothing and now she was alone…

Completely alone…

-Fate-chan! – cried Nanoha.

She fell to her knees, tears mingling with the melody of the music, song which described her feelings perfectly.

_**I miss you**_

_**Because your memory lives in me**_

_**I forget you**_

_**Every minute I try**_

_**I love yo**_

_**I have no cure, I miss you, I forget you and I love you again…**_

-I won't forget you Fate-chan… – whispered Nanoha.

She stayed there, resting on the sofa, looking at the pictures of the two of them with Vivio, wishing to go back to those moments, but unfortunately, she didn't have the ability to turn back time.

* * *

><p><em>-So… you are Fate T. Harlaow. – said the man.<em>

_Fate turned at the mention of her name, seeing there a man before her, with a long beard, white and with a smile that gave confidence._

_-Yes… and you? – asked the blonde._

_-Let's say that I'm your genie from the lap. – replied the man._

_She didn't understand anything, he rather looked like an older person who looked at her as if she was a relative of his._

_-What do you mean? – asked Fate._

_-I've seen your fight and your sacrifice, Fate and I, as the oldest god of Al-Hazard, want to reward you._

_Fate looked at him for several minutes, not knowing what to do or say. Reward? That meant she could ask for anything, right?_

_Could she?_

_-What is it that you want the most, Fate. – said the man._

_-To go back home, with my beloved one and my family, sir, but… _– _whispered the blonde._

_-Yes? – asked the man with a smile._

_-It can't be, if I do that, Al-Hazard… _– _she began._

_The man approached her and very much to her surprise he hugged her, smiling on her neck to then move to her ear and whisper to her._

_-Bon Voyage!_

_And the next thing Fate knew, was that she was traveling very fast._

* * *

><p>Nanoha was finishing cleaning her room when she felt a warm pair of arms go through her chest, embracing her as blonde hair mixed with hers, and through the glass, she saw the most beautiful burgundy eyes in her life.<p>

-I'm home, Nanoha… – whispered the blonde to her ear.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One year later

-Dad!

-Fate-mama!

Fate and Kaito looked how their 4 and 5 year old children, Scarlet and Yumiya fought, this time, over the popcorn bowl that Hayate had prepared.

-Well, it's your turn. – Fate said.

-What! – yelled Kaito.

-She did it last time and I'm very comfortable with my Fate-chan pillow. – whispered Nanoha.

Fate smiled as she stoked Nanoha's hair, she loved her, she couldn't deny it and now she was sure that her love was returned without barriers, since Nanoha was completely devoted to her while Vivio did her role as older sister.

Yes, they had more children. Magic could do miracles.

-Yumi, Scarlet, cookies? – asked Vivio.

-Yes! – the children yelled.

And the three left from there, amid the laughter of adults who were waiting for their now, big family, to appear in their garden.

-Fate-chan… – whispered Hayate.

-Yes? – asked the blonde.

-Nanoha had told me that you're going for the third. – the brunette smiled.

-Uh… yes… – whispered Fate flushed.

-Have you tried being wild? – asked Hayate.

-What? – Fate yelled.

-That's how I got pregnant with Scarlet. – Hayate said with no shame.

Fate frowned at her friend before leaving there all flushed amid the laughter of Hayate and the accomplice look of Nanoha.

When the goal was to embarrass Fate, there was no one better than them.

-We're here! – yelled Clyde.

Fate smiled when hearing Clyde coming in with Lindy, now also pregnant in spite of Chrono and Clyde's protest, who were crazy about the whims of their mother and wife, but they consented to everything, because she was the one who would bring to the world the new girl of the Harlaow family.

**-**Here we come! – Shia yelled.

Shia and Sasuke arrived in Sasuke's Harley, one he had kept after the birth of Kaito and now he used it to take his beautiful wife around the city.

-Dad… – Fate said seeing the motorcycle.

-Don't tell me, this time it was her. – said Sasuke.

Fate laughed at her father's comment, because normally, when Shia grabbed the motorcycle, she usually took a box of fruit from a store and that's why the motorcycle was as it was…

All full of oranges…

-Cavalry! – yelled Vita.

Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Subaru, Teanna, Caro and Erio also decided to go to the big family meal, appearing there, in the case of Erio and Zafira, with a large piece of meat for roasting.

-This… - whispered Nanoha.

-Is it small? – asked Erio.

-No… not exactly. – said the instructor.

Caro hit Erio, who grabbed his head letting go of the meat that Subaru catch, without realizing she was going to fall, and falling over Teanna who then hit her and she then ended in Signum's arms while Shamal and Zafira laughed and Vita snorted.

-I'm… sorry. – Subaru said with her best smile.

* * *

><p>-Mom, should we go? – asked Alicia.<p>

Precia wasn't really sure, since she didn't want to interrupt and she understood that she wasn't welcome at that family meal.

-Go… if you want. – she whispered.

-Where are you going, mom? – asked Fate.

Precia turned around, looking at her two daughters, both smiling and holding out their hands, as she had wished, her dream come true.

-I… - sobbed Precia.

-Want to eat with us? – asked Fate.

And Precia couldn't refuse, not when everyone looked at her with love and acceptance, she was at home now and she would make sure to never forget it.

* * *

><p>It was already late when everyone left, leaving Nanoha and Fate tired. Vivio, was watching the television in her room and Yumiya was asleep in her room, which left them all alone…<p>

Totally alone…

-Nanoha… - whispered Fate.

Nanoha stopped, she had waited for Fate's reaction to her sexy summer dress, she hadn't expect it to take so long, but when Fate placed herself against her back and began to caress her leg lifting her dress, she knew it was time.

_At last!_

-Fa-Fate-chan – whispered Nanoha.

Fate took the last plate off her hands and looked into her eyes, determination mixed with lust and shyness invaded her, making her perfect for her.

-Hayate… has told me a trick… - whispered Fate suggestively.

-What? – asked the instructor.

Fate picked her up and turned off the light while taking her to their room, to show her how much she could desire her and the family she wanted to make with her.

-Get ready, White Devil, cause someone worse than you has arrived to the city… – Fate whispered.

-Ye-yes? Wh-who? – Nanoha said as she felt Fate's tongue in her neck.

Fate smiled showing her teeth and then Nanoha knew she would have no salvation and she didn't even care.

-The heiress… - whispered the blonde.

And they fell on the bed between kisses, to show all their love that had been saved for so long, ending the story about the White Devil and The Heiress, to begin a much sweeter story…

The one of Fate T. Harlaow and Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well guys this is it, The End, hope you enjoyed the story, please review. I also want to let you guys know that i'm going to be translating another story, i think i've mentioned before, well the name is going to be "It's Her and I" it is NanoFate, and i'm probably gonna be posting the first chapter with weekend, so don't forget to look for it. So 'till next time...


End file.
